Gorillaz de aqui hasta el final
by fedeasidesimple
Summary: Mi primer fic ñ ñ una historia q relata todo lo vivido hasta el dia de hoy de nuestra banda favorita y un futuro completamente alternativo donde se vivira el romance, las peleas, perdidas, reencuentros, y mucho mucho mas...  espero q les guste saludos bye
1. Somos GoRiLLaZ

¡Somos GoRiLLaZ!

_Atención lo que ponga subrayado es porque es Noodle hablando en Japonés._

La noche llegaba a los Kong Studios Murdoc como siempre estando con una "amiga", Russel comiendo algo y 2D jugando con la play hasta que...

¡DING DONG! ¡DING DONG!

Murdoc: ¡Por Satan! Face-Ache abre la maldita puerta antes de que mate al tipo detrás de ella.

2D obedeciendo a Murdoc corre hacia ella pero lo único que encuentra es una enorme caja de la companía FedEx.

2D: Uff sí que esta pesado, Russel dame una mano.

Russel: Ahí voy D. Bueno llamemos a Murdoc y digámosle lo que sucede.

2D y Russel fueron con Murdoc y le explicaron lo que sucedía, de inmediato el los siguió hasta la sala y se encuentra con el gigantesco empaque.

2d: ¿Lo abrimos? ¿Qué será? ¿Es para mí, para Murdoc o para Russel? (ya saben cómo se pone cuando esta desesperado)

Murdoc le da un golpe para que deje de hacer pregunta y abre la caja, cuando mete la mano siente que algo o alguien lo muerde.

Murdoc: ¡AHHHGGG! Maldito/a sea el que me mordió el jodido dedo.

2d: Cálmate tal vez este nervioso voy a ver. No tengas miedo no somos malos ven aquí.

En ese momento 2d o Stu extiende su mano y siento como una pequeña mano agarra la suya y sale de la caja agarrado de la mano de D.

Russel: ¡Oye! Es una criaturita creo que es niño.

2d: Le preguntare... pequeñito ¿eres un niño o una niña?

Noodle: _¿Qué me estarán diciendo? Mmm... ya se voy a tocar la guitarra y a cantar tal vez logre algo._

Murdoc: ¡Qué carajo dijo no le entendí ni una mierda! Esta niña no se va a quedar...

Pero antes de terminar su frase Muds se da cuenta como esa pequeña Japonesa de apenas 10 años tocaba la guitarra tan magistralmente que hasta los demonios estarían arrodillados ante ella también noto su voz y se dio cuenta de que era niña y dijo:

Murdoc: Bueno, creo que tenemos nuestra guitarrista (con una sonrisa malévola)

Russel: ¿Cómo que nuestra? ¿A caso dices que es niña?

Murdoc: ¡Que no la escuchaste gordo! Es claramente una niña no hay duda será nuestra guitarrista y punto y así podremos terminar de hacer a Gorillaz...

Noodle: ¡Gorillaz!

2d: ¡Hey! Gorillaz suena bien, mejor que ese nombre horrible que le pusiste Murdoc

Russel: D tiene razón además no suena tan mal como parece.

Murdoc: Esta bien nos llamaremos asi pero mientras este aquí no quiero que me moleste. ¡Face-Ache enseñale nuestro idioma o te mato!

2d: ¿Por qué todo lo que tu quieras que haga termina diciendo te mato?

Murdoc le golpea como siempre sin sentido...

2d: ¡Auch! ¿Ahora que hice?

Murdoc: Por cuestionarme, ahora has lo que te dije.

Russel: ¿Cuándo aprenderá?

Caminando por un pasillo oscuro 2d tenia a la princesita de la mano. Llegan adonde supuestamente iba a ser la habitación de la niña...

2d: Aquí seria tu habitación, bueno una vez que este terminada.

Noodle: ¿Eh?

2d: Es cierto no hablas mi idioma..._aun no se su nombre como hago para que me lo diga ¡YA SE!_ Yo 2d y tu.

Noodle: Ohhh... Noodle (señalándose a ella misma). ¡2d! (señalando al peliazul).

2d: Si, (saca unas fotos de Murdoc y russel se las enseña mostrándole y diciéndole quien es cada uno).

Asi pasa la noche hasta la madrugada la banda Russ comiendo algo en la comida, Murdoc viendo sus programas XXX y 2d con Noodle tratando de enseñarle español.


	2. Fama,dinero,un pasado oscuro sale a luz

Fama, dinero y un pasado oscuro sale a la luz.

Gorillaz era todo, giras, admiradores, varios autógrafos, propagandas, premios, conferencias, entrevistas, dinero, fama, etc.

Todo el paquete incluido. Pero un día cada uno se fue por su lado Russel se fue a exorcizar o algo por el estilo, Murdoc en una cárcel de México(que novedoso con su carácter era claro que iba a terminar ahí adentro xD) y 2d, bueno estaría trabajando en la feria de su padre y Noodle fue a Japón ya que por las noches ella tenia pesadillas muy horribles y en su mayoría todo terminaba en lo mismo la muerte, así que decidió ir allí (hablando de ese país les deseo lo mejor y espero que superen este terrible momento también por Noodle lo digo) para averiguar sobre su pasado.

En un restaurante después de un largo día sin averiguar absolutamente nada...se escucha algo cuando Noods lo escucha empieza a recordar de a poco esa palabra era OCEANO TOCINO (que original :D), camina directamente a la cocina y se encuentra con quien fue su criador el . Al verla este se sorprende y no puede evitar abrasarla ella atónita pregunta:

Noodle: ¿Disculpa pero vos sos?

: Mis disculpas soy el soy tu mentor

Noodle: Mi ¡¿Qué?

: Emmm... escucha con cuidado (se acerca a ella y le susurra en el oído la frase océano tocino :O)

Noodle: Ya me acorde de vos, me ayudaste a escapar de ese horrible lugar pero no aun no entiendo que era eso.

: Escucha vos sos un arma biológica lo que me refiero es que estas especializada en manejar cualquier tipo de arma, además eres una de los 23 súper niños que entrenamos para que hablasen en cualquier idioma con total fluidez, tocar instrumentos musicales que es donde te especializamos y manejar armas y equipos de combate.

Noodle al escuchar esto no pudo evitar dejar caer sus lágrimas de sus lindos ojos verdosos.

Noodle: Solo tengo una pregunta si soy un arma ¿Por qué no estoy matando gente?

: A eso iba, hay tres frases que se usan contigo, una borra tu memoria solo deja tus habilidades sobre la guitarra y artes marciales, otra que es la que te acabo de mencionar recupera tu memoria por completo y la tercera... bueno esa te convierte en una asesina maniática que no pararía hasta matar a su presa.

Y otra cosa tienes que huir de aquí no es seguro el gobierno japonés se dio cuenta que uno de los 23 niños no murió y te están buscando, por lo que más quieras vete y huye no quiero que mueras.

Noodle: ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte?

: Solo preocúpate de que no te encuentren y te maten y ojala que pudiéramos vernos en otra ocasión ahora lárgate no quiero que te encuentren.

Noodle entendió rápido pero antes de irse le dio un abrazo al doctor y salió directamente hacia el aeropuerto con el objetivo de volver a casa y reencontrarse con su banda, en el camino tiene unas canciones en mente y piensa usarlas para el nuevo álbum que más adelante se llamaría DEMON DAYS, lo único que no paraba de pensar era en cómo estaban los chicos...

Una vez en Inglaterra, Noodle va directamente hacia los Kong Studios, una vez ahí se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba todo sucio y con polvo y se dijo:

Noodle: Parece que nadie estuvo aquí desde que nos fuimos.

Suena su celular era 2d diciendo:

"Noodle ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sigues en Japón o estas de vuelta en casa? Yo estoy en lo de mi tio trabajando en su parque de diversiones, Russel no lo he visto o escuchado de el desde que se fue y Murdoc creo que en México haciendo no sé qué por ahí. Si estas en Inglaterra pronto volveré a los estudios, llamare a Russ y esperemos que Muds no se haya metido en problemas.

En fin saludos te quiere mucho 2d =D"

Noodle contenta porque uno de sus amigos y que particularmente lo amaba como hermana se preocupara por ella, pero más adelante ella tendría un nuevo sentimiento hacia el flaco y frágil peli azul 2d.


	3. El regreso esperado

El regreso esperado

Ya de mañana y la única habitante dentro de los Kong, Noodle va hacia la cocina, estaba lleno de comida podrida ella dice...

Noodle: (Porque no predije esto le de varios años era obvio que iba a haber comida podrida), _suspira..._ ya se iré a comprar comida me pregunto si habrá quedado dinero en mi cajita mágica que guardo en mi habitación (cajita mágica se refiere a la alcancía, caja fuerte, el chanchito, etc.).

Habitación de Noodle

Noodle: Mmm... ¿Habrá quedado? (Abre la caja y sonríe). Siiiiii hoy pediré una pizza bueno solo para mi jejeje.

Después de llamar y comer una deliciosa pizza, recibe un llamado era de 2d...

2d: ¿Hola? ¿Hola, Noods? Soy D.

Noodle: 2d-san, te extrañaba mucho y también a tu dulce voz.

2d: Yo también extrañaba la tuya además sin ti hay un hueco en mi vida.

Noodle: Ahhh... que tierno lo que dijiste gracias... yo también me sentía mal sin ti no era lo mismo no había nadie quien me pudiera hacer reír en momentos aburridos.

2d: Ya se, voy a ir a los Kong y volveré a estar contigo en una hora estoy ¿Bien?

Noodle: ¡Siiiiii! Cuando llegues esta vez te voy a vencer en los videojuegos.

2d: Ya lo veremos jajaja. Bueno te veo en un rato te quiero nos vemos.

Noodle no puede evitar sonrojar cuando le dice te quiero, esas 2 palabras ya no las recibía como una hermana menor ahora las recibía como una adolescente y eso llega más al corazón.

Noodle: Yo...Yo... también 2d bueno nos vemos.

Noodle: Sera posible que me ame digo yo lo amo pero el casi me duplica la edad, pero igual lo amo y ojala que él se dé cuenta, pero de no ser así no importar solo quiero que sea feliz (¡Que ternura eso es lo más lindo que escribí y escuche en mi vida!).

Con 2d empacando sus maletas, con objetivos hacia los Kong en su mente no para de decir:

2d: (Hace mucho tiempo no veo a Noods, sería bueno ver a mi pequeña hermanita de nuevo desde que nos separamos) ¡Definitivamente hoy será uno de mis mejores días!

Ya empacado todo decide partir hacia los Kong pero antes de llegar se encuentra con una chocolatería y se dice

2d: Le comprare chocolates a mi niña después de su regreso y ohh una florería le llevare las flores más lindas del mundo, va a quedar encantada.

En la entrada de los Estudios, 2d toca la puerta con una cara muy sonriente (típico no verlo feliz) entonces cuando la puerta se abre no puede evitar notar que su linda hermanita ya no era tan hermanita, era más linda muy bien formada, no puede evitar sonrojarse debido a lo linda que estaba Noodle y ella dice

Noodle: ¡2d-san! Te extrañe demasiado pensé que nunca los iba a ver, bueno a ti especialmente. Te veo algo rojizo ¿Pasa algo?

2d vuelve rápidamente a la realidad porque un poco más y ya empezaba a babear y dice:

2d: Noods, yo también me alegro demasiado en verte, y no pasa nada es el calor que tengo.

Noodle: Pero estamos a 6ºgrados y en invierno.

2d: Pero la calefacción del auto era algo fuerte y por eso estoy rojo (estúpida respuesta pero al menos lo suficiente como para que Noodle no sospechara que 2d se acaba de enamorar de ella, aunque él no lo creyera).

Entran a los Kong Studios y 2d no espera un momento más y decide darle los chocolates, las flores y un juego de su serie favorita POKEMON.

Noodle: ¡Guau! 2d-san no debiste eres el mejor. (lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla algo que lo deja aún más rojo que antes) ¿En serio no te pasa nada estas muy rojo peor que antes?

2d: ¡Que! Yo no solo emm... (Trata de evitar el tema pero no puede sacar una idea) Emmm... yo Emmm... así quería recorrer el lugar supongo que todo es un desastre.

Noodle: Mmm... No tanto como vos piensas, si es un desastre, pero en su mayoría todo sigue en su respectivo lugar inclusive el oso gay y el cocodrilo que fuma siguen donde siempre, inclusive Shaun sigue donde siempre.

2d: Entonces vamos a recorrer... ¡wow! .

Noodle: ¡2d-san! Responde por favor estas bien.

Se acerca hasta que un punto en el que pueden sentir su respiración. Mientras que en la cabeza del cantante y su cerebro, corazón y alma solo decían "bésala, bésala, bésala". 2d no resistió más y se abalanzo a Noodle, ella se puso roja pero no tarda demasiado en corresponderle y así siguieron su beso y profundo beso, solo pararon para respirar y lo único que se dijeron al unísono fue "TE AMO".


	4. Ese beso fue de verdad

¿Ese beso fue de verdad?

Tal vez exagero pero el beso ya había durado un rato largo, entre 15 y 30 minutos duró, hasta cuando terminaron cada uno habla.

Noodle: T-E-A-M-O, y nunca va a cambiar, perdón si no te lo dije antes pero desde que me fui a Japón, no he parado de pensar en vos, siempre te amé y no quiero que termine nuestro amor.

2d: ¿Siempre me amaste? Creo que te debo confesar, desde que te fuiste nunca desaparecías de mi mente, en un momento lo tome como que extrañaba estar contigo, pero después me di cuenta que mi pecho sentía otra cosa, las fotos que me enviabas me incitaban mas a que te ame y me enamoré de vos, sé que soy mayor que vos y que posiblemente los chicos me maten, pero no importa yo solo quiero pasar mi vida al lado tuyo.

Noodle: Yo también.

Ya era de noche, los zombis salían y Noods decide pasar la noche con el peli azul.

2d: Guau, increíble que todo este como lo deje antes de irme, inclusive esta mi hamburguesa.

Noodle: ¿Hamburguesa?

2d: SIP, cuando estaba nervioso o deprimido decidía buscar una hamburguesa en la cocina o en el restaurante que estaba cerca de los Estudios.

Noodle: Ahhh, con razón cada vez que pasaba por el Carpark había olor a carne proveniente de tu puerta.

2d: Aja, en fin duermes conmigo hoy, hace frio y bueno hace mucho que no siento tus abrazos, mi linda ojos verdosos.

Aunque su flequillo le tapase los ojos a Noodle, el siempre los veía.

Noodle: Ok, dormiré contigo, por nuestro amor que durara para siempre, _bostezo,_ vamos a dormir y mañana te venceré en mi nuevo juego que me regalaste.

2d:Jajaja, ya veremos novia, estuve mejorando no pienses que trabajar fue lo único que hice desde que nos separamos.

Noodle: Ok, hasta mañana.

Abraza al cantante dándole un tierno beso en la boca.

2d: Buenas noches, mi pequeña japonesa.

Le corresponde el abrazo y el beso así ambos duermen bien juntitos en la cama de la sala ya que el cuarto Noodle su cama era muy pequeña para ambos y la de 2d estaba algo sucio y tenían que limpiarla así que tuvieron que dormir en la cama auxiliar de la sala.

Ya de mañana en los Kong, en la sala se ve una pareja feliz, abrazada y bien junta. Cuando se levanta el peli azul muy despacio como para no despertar a quien el consideraba su novia y que ella pensaba lo mismo.

2d: Te amo y te protegeré sin importar lo que me pase, solo quiero que seas feliz y que eso nunca cambie.

El cantante va hacia la cocina, se sirve un plato de cereal con leche, cuando nota una foto de cómo eran antes de separarse de su banda.

2d: _Suspira..._ Como me gustaría que todos volvieran, tengo un mensaje en el celular es de Russel que bueno hace mucho no oigo de él, veamos el mensaje dice:

"Hola hermano, soy Russ, ¿Cómo estás? Yo bien me exorcizaron, voy a extrañar a Del, me despedí de él antes de sacarlo de mi cuerpo, pero me dijo que estaba bien ya quería ser un espíritu libre jajaja. En fin te doy este mensaje diciéndote que voy a ir a los Kong Studios dentro de unos días, así que nos vemos en 1 o 2 días ya que viaje hasta África para exorcizarme, me tuve que desnudar en público, pero valió la pena. Bueno saludos y paz tu hermano Russel Hobbs."

2d: ¡Súper! Veré a mi amigo de color, cuando Noods despierte le diré...

En ese momento aparece lo nipona diciendo.

Noodle: ¿Qué me quieres decir 2d?

2d: Que Russel vendría entre mañana y pasado mañana y... ¿Desde cuándo estas despierta?

Noodle: Resulta, que escuchaba voces provenientes de aquí y pensé que era otra persona por suerte eras vos.

2d: Debería tratar de no hablar tan fuerte. En fin dormiste bien ¿no?

Noodle: Al lado tuyo dormí mejor que nunca.

2d: Lo mismo digo. No era que me ibas a vencer en los jueguitos.

Noodle: Por supuesto que sí.

Jugando a los jueguitos.

2d: Hey mejoraste pero no lo suficiente jajaja.

Noodle: No se vale un día de estos me tienes que dejar ganar.

2d: El único día que te voy a dejar ganar es cuando la muerte nos separe.

Noodle: Estas insinuando que hasta que yo muera no voy a ganar.

2d: No, yo me refiero que jamás te dejare planeaba decirte que cuando crezcas y tengas edad suficiente pienso casarnos.

Noodle: ¡Siii! Me quiero casar contigo 2d y tendremos muchos hijos, por supuesto que si lindos hijos :D.

2d: Por supuesto que si por ahora tratemos de idear un plan para que Russ y Murdoc no se molesten cuando le digamos sobre lo nuestro.

Noodle: Cuando llegue el momento se lo diremos. Ok, ahora vamos a... ¡O por Dios! Son las 7 de tarde.

2d: Estuvimos jugando más de 8 horas, genial rompí mi record de 6 horas.

Noodle: Guau, pero si seguimos jugando así nos van a salir ojeras y yo no quiero eso en mis ojos, menos en los tuyos jajaja.

2d: Ok, mejor preparémonos para cenar y después para dormir.

Noodle: Muy bien, vamos.

Ambos se preparan para cenar y más tarde para dormir, pero mañana a la mañana no se darán cuenta de que se traerán una super increíble sorpresa que los va a dejar boquiabiertos.


	5. Todo de nuevo

_Hola a todos bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente, avisen si tienen alguna idea que darme porque por ahí me quede corto y pida ayuda y dejen reviews, bueno ahí va..._

Todo de nuevo

Ya de mañana en los Kong y en la cocina aparecen 2d y Noodle desayunando felizmente como una pareja de recién casados, 2d decide ir a buscar su teclado ya que más tarde iba a tocar un poco de música con Noods, cuando agarra el teclado suena la puerta, antes ir a abrirla esta es derribada de una patada pensaran que era Murdoc, pero no era Russel con Murdoc entre brazos.

Russel: Maldito hijo de puta. Me hizo ir a rescatarlo a una isla semi-desierta de México.

Murdoc: Bmbagrhmbmsf...

Russel: Le metí una de mis medias en la boca para que no hable o no Murdoc.

Murdoc: Puag Puag, ¿Consideraste lavar tu malditas alguna vez gordo apestoso? Y ustedes que miran no ven que estamos mal ayúdennos maldita sea.

2d y Noodle: Ok ahí vamos.

Ayudan a los despavoridos de Russ y Muds, curan sus heridas y en un momento la pareja decide sacar a la luz el secreto (pobre 2d :S)

Noodle: Russel-san, Murdoc-san tenemos algo que decirles...

Pero antes de completar la frase como siempre Murdoc interrumpe

Murdoc: No hables ahora que estamos de nuevo todos quiero que volvamos a ser lo que éramos antes LO MEJOR DEL MUNDO. Entonces que ibas a decir.

Noodle: Ah sí tengo el nuevo álbum, lo llame Demon Days.

2d: ¿Por qué así?

Noodle: Porque estar aquí un tiempo sola no es divertido saben, es horrible igual armar el álbum no me complico en nada, ya tenía gran parte de las canciones.

Russel: Genial entonces llamemos a Damon y Jamie y hablémosles sobre el nuevo álbum ¿Les parece bien?

2d: Genial, hace mucho no canto canciones, será bueno volver a los viejos tiempos jejeje.

Murdoc: Por supuesto que si Face-Ache, Gorillaz será más grande que antes lo presiento.

Noodle: De veras lo crees Murdoc-san.

Murdoc: Por supuesto ahora que nadie me moleste me voy a mi winnebago supongo que no a cambiado en nada.

¿?: Cruag cruag (no sé cómo suena un cuervo)

Russel: Que carajo es eso, Murdoc sácalo de aquí.

Murdoc: Quédate tranquilo pedazo de mierda este es mi mascota Cortez, acostúmbrense a el. Ahora no molesten o los dejo sin extremidades, excepto a ti Face-Ache si me molestas te dejo sin hijos ¿Entendiste 8 cavidades?

2d: ¿Por qué 8?

Russel: Cuenta los que tienes más los de tu ojos

2d: A ver... 1, 2, 3,... Sí son 8, Deberías enseñar matemáticas Muds.

Murdoc golpea de forma brusca al cantante dejándolo en el piso.

Murdoc: Ahh, extrañaba golpearte estúpido, prepárate porque vas a sufrir más que antes JAJAJA. Adiós ineptos.

2d: ¿Por qué siempre me golpea?

Russel: No se D, no sé.

Noodle: ¿Quieren pedir helado :)? (mmm que rico)

2d: ¡SIIIII!

Russel: Que más da, necesito un gusto después de lo que me hizo pasar ese hijo de puta, sádico, verdoso y sucio de Murdoc.

Noodle: ¿Qué te hizo Russel-san?

Russel: Después de mi exorsisacion, (creo que se escribe así) me hizo ir a buscarlo a México, apenas llegue había perdido el equipaje, lo único que me quedaba era dinero para sacarlo de la cárcel y...

Noodle: ¡Dono yōna seikō keimusho ni ita! ¿Estuvo en la cárcel?

Russel: Si, en fin en mi ruta a la penitenciaria más jodida de México antes de llegar me roban, o sea me quedo sin dinero, llego a la cárcel y cuando le explico eso a Murdoc, obviamente me tira toda las palabrotas que se puedan imaginar. En fin tuve que trabajar como esclavo para sacarlo de ahí, pero cuando estaba a punto de pagar la fianza me dijeron que había escapado y no sé quién fue el maldito que dijo que yo lo ayude. Salí de México como pude y volví aquí.

Noodle: ¿Pero y la ropa sucia?

Russel: Ah eso, verán resulta que el avión sufrió un accidente, solo quedamos Muds y yo en una isla de quien sabe que en quién sabe dónde. Construí una balsa con lo que tenía en la isla y me lleve al pendenciero de Murdoc y ahí si llegamos.

Noodle: Todo esto paso de que te sacaran a Del-sama.

Russel: Si, supongo que desde el más allá me sigue haciendo sus bromas pesadas.

Noodle: Jajajaja. Russel-san tengo que decirte algo...

Russel: ¿Qué mi princesita japonesa?

Noodle: Bueno resulta que yo y 2d... que yo y el... como te digo... él y yo somos... somos...

Russel: ¿Son qué? Vamos dímelo seguro que no va a ser tan perturbador.

Noodle: Bueno, ahí va... ¡2D Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS, NOS AMAMOS!

Russel deja su mirada congelada por varios segundos...

Noodle: ¿Russel-san?

Russel: Oh...Ah...Que bueno jeje, emm... yo voy a ir a mi habitación... ¿Está bien?

Noodle: Esta bien, creo que no cambio en nada.

Russel: Ojala.

Ambos se van por su lado, cuando Russel llega a su cuarto dice.

Russel: ¡Dios! ¡Por que! O sea está bien me gusta que sean pareja y deben serlo porque se aman pero... AHHHHH le lleva como 10 años... okey tranquilízate Russ, cálmate, ya te lo dijo lo único que puedes hacer es aceptarlo y ya solo aceptarlo.

Mientras tanto 2d estaba en la cocina haciendo un sándwich de tres pisos (en serio tenía hambre) y de un mordisco se come la mitad de la obra maestra (se nota que tiene una boca grande). Y a los saltos entra Noodle y dice gritando:

Noodle: ¡2d-san!

El grito fue tan fuerte que hizo atragantar al cantante, se estaba asfixiando por el tremendo pedazo de sándwich que estaba comiendo.

Noodle: ¿2d-san? Estas violeta te pasa... ¡2D-SAN! Perdón, perdón, vamos saca lo que sea que tengas en la boca.

2d: ahghgh..msjhsfj...aghghag...

Noodle le hace movimientos de primeros auxilios sacando exitosamente el almuerzo del cantante.

2d: Gra...cof cof... gracias Noods.

Noodle lo abraza muy asustada diciendo

Noodle: Perdón 2d-san no sabía que...

Pero el peli azul le corta la frase con un tierno beso en los labios, sin darse cuenta Murdoc entra en la habitación diciendo

Murdoc: Ahh... necesito una cerveza bien fría... mmm (voltea la cabeza hacia la linda pareja besándose)... ¡MALDITO FACE-ACHE QUE HACES CON MI NIÑA DEPRAVADO MENTAL, MAL NACIDO, HIJO DE PUTA!

Sale corriendo detrás del cantante y este solo reza porque Murdoc no lo mate. Murdoc lo alcanza y lo tiro al piso y saca su navaja de mano

2d: No me mates, por favor no hice nada malo, no me mates.

Murdoc: Estabas besándote con Noods maldito imbécil, y no te voy a matar...

2d: Ufff... entonces todo perdonado.

Murdoc: No, te voy a hacer algo peor que matarte. 2d traga saliva.

2d: ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

Murdoc: Te voy a cortar los testículos si te descubro haciendo eso de nuevo.

Noodle: Espera Murdoc-san, no lo mates no es su culpa somos novios yo lo amo el me ama déjanos vivir así por favor.

Lo mira con cara de cachorrito suplicante y Murdoc dice

Murdoc: ¿Qué voy a hacer con vos? Está bien pero si hacen eso en público o intiman en público o en este lugar yo mismo castro al descerebrado.

2d: Auch...

Noodle: Gracias, Muds, ahora deja a 2d.

Murdoc: Esta bien linda mañana practicaremos las canciones de tu álbum, y llamaremos dentro de unos días a esos patanes de Damon y Jamie.

Noodle: Ok.

Murdoc: Bien no me molesten estaré haciendo mis asuntos en mi winnebago.

2d: Esta bien, Muds.

Así pasaron el día, Murdoc golpeando a 2d, Noodle protegiéndolo y Russel comiendo en la cocina.


	6. Demon Days

_Hola a todos! Sigo con el fic. Supongo que ya tengo pensado cuantos capítulos van a ser, espero que lo que siga les guste saludos y gracias a __**gatita227 y a ojamajo-NoOdle-z4m4**__ por los reviews, ahí va..._

Demon Days

En los Kong Studio, la banda de nuevo unida, practicando las canciones de Demon Days, especialmente Feel Good Inc. El mañana, Dirty Harry y Dare... Cuando suena la puerta adivinen Damon y Jamie...

Murdoc: Ah, sí si olvide que venían pesados, indigentes, malditos.

Damon: Seguimos aquí apestoso...

Murdoc: Perdón, no hablo con la mierda.

Jamie: Jajaja, gracioso. (Puro sarcasmo). En fin escuchamos que volvieron y queríamos saber si ya tienen el nuevo álbum.

Russel: Por supuesto que lo tenemos. ¿Quieren escuchar?

Damon: Seria perfecto, volver a escuchar a esta banda desaparecida.

Murdoc: Ya verás cómo en pocos días de haber el álbum Gorillaz será reconocido mundialmente otra vez.

Jamie: ¿Qué esperamos? Escuchemos el álbum.

Noodle: Okey ahí va.

Al haber terminado de tocar el álbum Demon Days, Damon y Jamie quedaron atónitos, Damon dice:

Damon: Excelente muchachos ¿De quiénes son las canciones?

Noodle: Todas mías Damon-san.

Damon: Oh, aprendiste muy bien el idioma en tu ausencia.

Noodle: Si, vera que es una larga historia...

Noodle explica con toda la serenidad del mundo que había viajado a Japón para averiguar sobre su pasado, dice que se encontró con el quien fue su mentor, también menciono la parte en que ella era un arma del gobierno japonés y que la estaban buscando y que corría peligro, dijo que el doctor menciono unas palabras para que ella recupere su memoria de cómo era, además de poder controlar sus "súper cualidades", como hablar varios idiomas, el manejo de armas, también de instrumentos musicales, etc.

Obvio Damon y Jamie quedaron muy asombrados por la historia pero más cuando la nipona dijo...

Noodle: Ahora soy novia de 2d.

Damon y Jamie: ¡¿QUEEEEEEE!

Una cara pálida se tornó en el cantante y en el dibujante al escuchar esa frase.

2d: Si somos pareja, y nada nos va a separar.

Noodle: Que tierno por eso te amo.

2d: Igual yo.

Damon: Bueno cambiando de tema, creo que lo he pensado bien y decidí que las canciones que haremos videos son Dirty Harry, Dare, Feel Good Inc. y El Mañana. ¿Les parece bien?

Noodle: Perfecto, es más uno de esos videos voy a estar sola yo.

Russel: ¿Cuál de todos?

Noodle: Sera sorpresa. Pero el resto háganlo como quieran.

Damon: Bueno pensé que Dirty Harry se podría hacer en el desierto. Mientras que El Mañana y Feel Good Inc. Sean continuación de un video a otro.

Murdoc: Buena tu idea, creo que tienes cabeza después de todo. Los últimos que mencionaste ya me dieron la idea hacerlos. Mañana haremos el de Dirty Harry como este patán dice.

Damon: Hey, deja de referirte a mí con insultos.

Murdoc: Si si lo que digas tonto.

Russel: Bueno gracias por venir mañana al desierto.

Jamie: Ok, nos vemos mañana pasamos por ustedes temprano, desayunen bien porque les hará falta tener mucha energía en el desierto.

2d: Eso haremos.

Damon y Jamie se van... Al otro día todos los integrantes se preparan para hacer el video.

Una vez en el desierto 2d, con un grupo de niños atrás empieza a tocar su teclado, cuando antes había disparado una pistola bengala, en camino Murdoc, Noodle y Russel, 2d tocaba mientras los pequeños cantaban, llegan el resto de los integrantes justo para la parte del break dance con no sé cómo se llama el artista. En fin terminan el video y se van a los Kong. Antes de irse Noodle habla con Damon

Noodle: Damon-san ya sé que video quiero estar yo.

Damon: Dime.

Noodle: Quiero estar en Dare, con mi amigo cabezón Shaun.

Damon: Perfecto, también aparecerás en El Mañana.

Noodle: ¿Si?

Damon: Si así lo quiso Murdoc el después te explicara cómo será el video.

Noodle: Gracias Damon-san. Vamos quiero ir a los Kong hace demasiado calor.

Damon: Si vamos.

Todos bajan apenas llegan a los Kong. Cuando Damon le susurra a Noodle.

Damon: Mañana haremos Dare.

Noodle: Perfecto.

Damon y Jamie se van por su lado, mientras que la banda se queda en los Kong, Murdoc completamente estresado se va directo a su winnebago con el objetivo de emborracharse por completo, mientras que Russel se queda en la cocina preparándose unos bocadillos,2d se va a dormir por el cansancio que le produjo hacer el video de Dirty Harry sin camisa, claro no llevas una remera arriba el calor te pega más, y mientras tanto Noodle en su cuarto se queda practicando para hacer su video Dare con su amigo Shaun.

Al día siguiente Noodle no permite que nadie absolutamente nadie excepto los camarógrafos entre a su habitación. 2d viendo la escena se pregunta.

2d: ¿Qué video hará? Es mejor que averigüe. Me arrastrare discretamente para averiguar. Bien estoy cerca solo Auch... ¿Pero qué?

Guardia: Oye, nadie entra vete de aquí.

El guardia lo lanza lejos.

Guardia: No vuelvas, o yo mismo te mato.

2d: Ok, no había que usar violencia. Ahora... ya se iré arriba y escuchare todo, los pisos son muy finos en los estudios así que podré escuchar todo perfectamente.

Cuando 2d sube, aparece Murdoc este lo arrincona contra la pared y le dice

Murdoc: Escúchame maldito inútil, me gusta que sean pareja y todo pero al mismo tiempo odio la idea y como no quiero lastimar a mi niña te voy a dejar en claro solo una cosa, le haces algo malo o le rompes el corazón... ¡YO MISMO TE VOY A ARRANCAR EL CORAZON Y SE LO DARE A LOS ZOMBIS PARA QUE JUEGUEN FUTBOL CON EL! ¿Entendiste?

2d: Si, si... no haré nada malo.

Murdoc: Así me gusta ahora lárgate de mí vista Face-Ache.

2d: Ok. Uff pensé que me iba a golpear sin sentido. Aquí es perfecto haber... oh canta perfecto mi Noods, la amo tanto, y esa vos de hombre es de...Shaun hace mucho no lo veo... guau increíble canción

Mientras tanto en el baño...

Russel: Ahgg... ¿Por qué comí demasiado? Menos mal que me traje un diario para entretenerme, veamos, que mal una masacre y... ¿Qué es ese sonido? Esa voz será ¿Noodle? Si es Noods, hace mucho no la escucho cantar, canta muy bien esa otra voz creo que es de Shaun. En fin que se divierta jejeje.

Termina la canción Noodle larga rápidamente a los camarógrafos para que nadie sospeche, aunque cree que por el ruido deberían haberla descubierto.

Noodle: Bueno supongo que ya averiguaron la sorpresa. Qué más da me gustó mucho mi video. Gracias Shaun-san.

Shaun: De nada pequeña niña, has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi y cantas demasiado bien.

Noodle: De nada igualmente.

Shaun: Jajaja si, bueno me voy a descansar ojala este video sea un éxito, suerte.

Noodle: Gracias Shaun-san buenas noches, descansa.

Ya en la sala todos reunidos, Murdoc dice

Murdoc: Muy bien, escuchen, la semana que viene grabaremos Feel Good Inc. y El Mañana.

No sean tontos y no duerman mal me escucharon estúpidos.

2d: Genial, terminaremos con el álbum de Noods. ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque de diversiones para festejar este éxito?

Noodle: No lo sé tú crees, la gente pensara cosas de nosotros.

2d: No va a pasar nada créeme.

Noodle: Esta bien, ¿Van a venir Russel-san, Murdoc-san?

Russel: Por mi está bien.

Murdoc: Mmm... Creo que iré.

Russel: Ok Murdoc no te molestes en... ¡¿Qué!

Murdoc: Si iré, pero no para divertirme voy a vigilar que nada salga mal entre esos dos tortolos.

Noodle: Muds, sabes bien que nos podemos cuidar solos.

Russel: Muy bien vamos no quiero discusiones.

La banda pasa el resto del día en el parque de diversiones. 2d con Noodle besándose, Murdoc estafando a gente, haciendo trampa en juegos y vigilando que nadie este sacándole fotos a la pareja y Russel comiendo comida chatarra.


	7. Feel Good Inc

_Aquí estamos digamos que cerca del nudo (así se define problema en lenguaje literario para los que no saben a que me refiero), en fin aquí sigo... _

Feel Good Inc.

Grabados ya Dare y Dirty Harry, faltaban Feel Good Inc. y El Mañana. Que como dijo Damon en el capítulo anterior serán video continuos. En los Kong la banda se preparaba para hacer el primer video y comienza...

_(laughing)_

_Feel Good (x8)_

_City breaking down on a camel's back_

_They'll just have to go coz they don't know wack_

_So all ya fill the streets it's appealing to see_

_And you won't get undercounted cause you're damn ass free_

_You got a new horizon it's an ephemaral style_

_In a melancholy town where we never smile_

_And all I want to hear is the message beep_

_My dreams they come a kissin' cause I don't get sleep no_

_Windmill windmill for the land_

_Turn forever hand in hand_

_Take it all there on your stride_

_It is tickling fallin' down_

_Love forever love is free_

_Turn forever you and me_

_windmill windmill for the land_

_Is everybody in?_

_Laughing Gas, these Haz mats_

_Fast Cat, lining them up like ass cracks_

_Lay these ponies at the track_

_It's my chocolate attack_

_Shoot I'm stepping in hotter this year_

_Care bear reppin' it harder this year_

_Watch me as I gravitate hahaha_

_Gonna ghost town_

_This Motown_

_With your sound you're in the blink_

_Going to bite the dust_

_Can't fight with us_

_With your sound you kill the inc._

_So don't stop get it, get it_

_Until your Cheddar's heavy_

_And watch the way I navigate ha ha_

_Windmill windmill for the land_

_Turn forever hand in hand_

_Take it all there on your stride_

_It is tickling fallin' down_

_Love forever love is free_

_Turn forever you and me_

_windmill windmill for the land_

_Is everybody in?_

Una vez terminado el video, aparecen Damon y Jamie...

Damon: Perfecto muchachos, me encanto, y gracias a De La Soul por venir.

De La Soul: Gracias, ahora nos vamos, suerte con el video Gorillaz y gracias de nuevo por invitarnos.

2d: Por nada.

Russel: Murdoc, deja de coquetear con esas mujeres solo estaban contigo por el tema del video.

Murdoc: No molestes gordo... entonces ¿Quieres venir a mi winnebago, te hare gritar de placer jajaja?

Mujer: Ai depravado, (cachetazo) eso te lo ganas por ser un gusano asqueroso y date una ducha de vez en cuando o al menos ponte un poco de perfume.

Murdoc: Ya veras, nadie le hace eso a Murdoc Niccals, vas a pudrirte en el infierno.

Russel: O no nada de maleficios hermano, hay que terminar el segundo video que desapruebo con totalidad.

Murdoc: Vamos es una adolescente, si pudo ir de acá hasta Japón y llego ilesa en un avión no le veo nada de malo llegar volar desde un molino de viento flotante.

Noodle: Si Russel-san, Murdoc-san tiene razón me puedo cuidar sola.

Russel: Ahg está bien, pero no quiero que te metas en líos. ¿Sí?

Noodle: Si mama. (Le dice mama a Russel porque era como más sobreprotector que Murdoc).

Russel: No me gusta que me digas así.

Noodle: Jajaja perdón.

Jamie: Chicos, mañana haremos el video.

2d: Perfecto (porque siento algo que me dice que Noods no debe ir, será que... no, va estar bien lo sé).

Noodle: ¿Pasa algo 2d-san?

2d: Yo, no nada solo... espero con ansias el video.

Noodle: Igual ya vamos quiero darte algo 2d-san.

2d: (sonrojado) Emm, claro.

Ya en los Kong Studios, y Noodle con 2d en su habitación...

2d: Guau, tu habitación es más linda que la mía.

Noodle: Si, creo que es mejor que durmamos acá esta noche quiero que antes de hacer el video estés conmigo. Te quiero.

2d: No te quiero.

Noodle: ¿Cómo no me quieres más?

2d: Por supuesto que no te quiero. TE AMO.

Noodle: Siempre con tus bromas. Yo también te amo. Ven te tengo que dar esto.

2d: ¿Qué es?

Noodle: Es una nueva canción la pensé para ti. Se llama On Melancholy Hill.

2d: La letra es muy linda quisiera saber cómo se escucha.

Noodle: Muy bien ahí va.

Noodle tocando y cantando la canción, 2d no puede evitar llorar de la emoción de la canción tan bella que le hizo Noodle, y para ser sinceros la primera vez que la escuche casi lloro no es broma...

Noodle: ¿Te gusto 2d-san? ¿Estas llorando?

2d: Snif... es que snif... es muy linda la canción yo también te algo para ti.

Noodle: ¿En serio?

2d: Si, toma es un brazalete resulta que ambos ponemos un mechón de cabello de cada uno. El brazalete cambiara de color una parte por el sentimiento y otra por la cercanía de los dos. Por ejemplo si la distancia esta negro es porque estas muy lejos entre más te acerques más claro se tornara y los sentimientos, bueno el brazalete te dice todos los colores. (Súper brazalete)

Noodle: Increíble. ¿Cuánto te costó?

2d: Todo lo que Murdoc me dio por el ahorro de los conciertos.

Noodle: O sea...

2d: 1 millón de dólares.

Noodle: A LA MIERDA; perdón por el vocabulario pero eso es mucho dinero.

2d: Si pero con los conciertos que tenemos ahora seguro que ese millón va a volver rápidamente.

Noodle: Eres un tonto creído, pero muy lindo.

2d: Lo sé, pero cada tonto tiene su momento de brillantes.

Noodle: Jajaja, también cómico.

2d: Si, juguemos a la play y después vámonos a dormir.

Noodle: Dale, te voy a ganar esta vez pido el control 1.

2d: Pero siempre lo tengo yo.

Noodle: Hey, ¿Quién sabe artes marciales?

2d: Eh...vos.

Noodle: Entonces no discutamos ¿Si?

2d: (Mejor le hago caso) Es...Esta bien.

Terminaron de jugar y se fueron a dormir, 2d y Noodle, en la habitación de la nipona... pero algo pasaba por la mente de la japonesa decía "no vayas algo malo te va a pasar" y en la cabeza del cantante solamente pasaba "cuando tenga la oportunidad de intimar con ella, ahora porque no tiene edad pero ya llegara, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo". Y así terminan el día, mañana terminarían con el video "El Mañana", pero no tendrán en cuenta la terrible tragedia que les pasara...


	8. El Mañana

_Hola hola hola, supongo que acá viene asomándose el problema bien gracias por los reviews así que disfruten lo que viene..._

El Mañana

Era de madrugada, digamos que eran las 3 de la mañana, 2d durmiendo abrazado a la japonesita, en su mente pensaba...

2d: _¿Por qué pienso en esas cosas feas? ¿Por qué siente que algo malo va a pasar? Vamos Stuart nada le va a pasar se va a poder cuidar sola... pero aun no paro de tener ese horrible presentimiento, solo quisiera que no lo que yo esté pensando no se haga realidad. Tratare de dormir._

Cuando el cantante ya pudo juntar los parpados, eran las 6 de la mañana, a las 2 horas llega Murdoc gritando...

Murdoc: Arriba, a hacer el video, vamos a... FACE-ACHE ¿QUE LE HACES A NOODS?

2d: Waaa... oh que yo nada dormía con ella solo eso...

Murdoc: Claro, duermes con ella después de tener sexo con mi nena.

2d: No... Muds no es lo que piensas...

Antes de terminar su frase Murdoc lo tira al piso y empieza a golpearlo con toda la furia del mundo...

Murdoc: ¡Muere, muere, muere!

2d: No espera... Mur...yo no... ¡BASTA!...¡Ayuda!

Noodle: Oigan dejen de... Ahhh...2d-san...Murdoc-san déjalo ¿Qué hizo ahora?

Murdoc: No te hagas la tonta, tu y este idiota tuvieron sexo sin mi aprobación.

Noodle: Murdoc Jacob Niccals, ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Soy menor aun... 2d-san lo sabe bien no tuvimos relaciones créeme.

Murdoc: Te creeré pero sí tuvieron sexo a este le corto el miembro.

2d: Auch... oye eso dolió en serio.

Murdoc: Cierra el culo FACE-ACHE, a ti nadie te hablo, como sea vístanse, Noods tiene que hacer el video.

Noodle: Si Murdoc-san.

Ambos se cambian y bajan rápidamente, Noodle vestía una hermosa remera manga larga a rayas negras y blancas horizontales, un mini short negro y sus eternas botas.

2d: Guau, te ves... muy...bueno...emm...muy...sexy.

Noodle: Gracias .

Russel: Vamos Noods a hacer el video.

Noodle: Si Russel-san.

2d: Noodle cuídate, por favor, en serio lo digo, algo mío me dice que algo malo va a pasar por favor cuídate.

Noodle: 2d-san...yo también siento lo mismo pero sé que me vas a proteger...yo te amo, estaré bien.

Se dan un último beso para la buena suerte y la princesita sube a la isla flotante. Arranca al video y se puede ver a una dulce niña contemplando una linda flor amarilla pero... de pronto aparecen unos helicópteros y empiezan a disparar contra ella... las cosas empeoran cuando estos empiezan a atacar al molino...

Noodle: NO, me encontraron, ayúdenme Gorillaz.

Desde abajo grabando...

2d: ¡NOODLE! No, Murdoc hay que hacer algo, pero ya.

Murdoc: Suban al maldito helicóptero.

Pero apenas arribaron el helicóptero, los tres hombres observan atónitos la escena, la isla estaba cayendo en picada contra un valle...

Noodle: ¡AHHHHHH! Shite kudasai, watashi o sukue! ¡Sálvenme!

Pero era demasiado tarde la isla ya había tocado tierra con una terrible explosión, pero lo peor es cuando uno de los dos helicópteros tira una bomba sobre el lugar donde había caído la isla.

2d: No, no no no no, por favor Muds apúrate.

Murdoc: Va a fondo esta chatarra.

Llegaron el lugar y 2d sale corriendo a ver la escena...

2d: ¡Noodle, Noodle! ¿Dónde estás?

Empieza a correr desesperado y gritando todo el tiempo lo mismo.

Murdoc: Cállate, no ves que murió, yo la busque apenas toque la tierra, corrí pero nada, olvídate ella murió.

Pero abajo, se ve una silueta, era la pequeña muy, demasiado mal herida...

Noodle: Chicos, estoy viva, por favor vengan, estoy viva. Puedo escuchar la voz de 2d-san, pero no puedo gritar, debo...aghg, mis heridas, creo que debo tratar de esperar. Pero que hacen...

Se están yendo no se vayan no se vayan sigo viva por favor.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos ella empieza a pedir auxilio, pero solo puede ver como el helicóptero de sus amigos se iba.

Noodle: No, 2d-san, Murdoc-san. Russel-san.

Un montón de recuerdos pasan por su cabeza, desde su llegada a los Kong Studios, su pasado antes de la banda, y sus tiernos momentos con 2d.

Noodle: Yo te amo 2d-san.

Dicho eso ella no puede evitarlo más y cierra los ojos sin más energía.

Después del accidente, Russ, Muds y Stuart, llegan a los Kong...

Russel: Yo, no puedo seguir, perdón chicos pero me voy...

2d: Yo no quiero cantar más, dejo la banda para siempre no voy a volver jamás

Murdoc: No se vayan...

Pero antes de terminar su frase el baterista y el cantante ya habían empacado y se habían marchado.

Murdoc: Mierda, ¿ahora qué hago? Ya sé, será mi mejor plan de todos jajaja. Primero buscare restos de Noodle que hayan quedado del molino, hare una cyborg en su lugar para poder reemplazarla, secuestrare a FACE-ACHE y Russ y volveremos a ser la mejor banda.

Mientras tanto... en el infierno, estaba Noodle en el suelo llorando de dolor y varios demonios acosándola, pegándole y otras cosas, podemos ver a Noodle con un horrible moretón en su ojo derecho, y el resto de su cuerpo con quemaduras y otras cosas...

Noodle: Basta yo no estoy muerta, no debería estar aquí.

Demonio 1: Pobre tonta no lo sabe.

Demonio 2: Ese Murdoc que tonto jajaja.

Demonio 3: Un alma joven y pura en el infierno es una gran recompensa.

Noodle: ¿De qué hablan?

Demonio 1: Hablamos sobre Murdoc, vendió tu alma para no pagar la suya, pero no importa aun nos debe su alma e iremos a buscarlo.

Noodle: El no sería capaz de hacer eso.

Demonio 3: Jajaja, que estúpida, jajaja, escucha niña estas muerta, nada puedes hacer para salir, vendió tu alma acéptalo y trágalo porque es la verdad.

Noodle: Cállense, no les creo.

Demonio 2: No queríamos llegar a esto. Pasa el video.

Noodle: ¿Que video?

Demonio 2: El de tu muerte.

Todos miran atentamente la pantalla, se puede ver como Noodle está en el piso inconsciente, pero después aparece Murdoc.

Murdoc: Perdóname, pero si te dejo vivir, me llevaran al infierno, lo siento.

Murdoc se va y termina el video.

Noodle: No, ¿Cómo pudo? Lo voy a... matar...no...Peor que eso...hare lo que sea para que pague lo que me hizo.

Del: No hagas idioteces niña.

Esa voz le es familiar a la japonesa era Del, el amigo espiritual.

Noodle: Del-sama, ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

Del: Hola nena, yo ando vagando y tranquila te sacare de aquí.

Demonio 3: ¿Cómo la sacaras de aquí?

Del: Recuera que Satanás me debe un favor ya que le gane en un juego de naipes.

Noodle: Le ganaste al Diablo, eres increíble.

Del: Gracias, ahora vámonos.

Se puede observar como salen Del y Noodle debajo de la tierra...

Del: Ahí está tu cuerpo.

Noodle: Gracias, Del-sama por todo.

Del: De nada niña, suerte y no mates a Murdoc total se ira al infierno tarde o temprano.

Noodle: Esta bien, pero no significa que lo dejare sin golpes.

Del: Eso te lo permito con toda autoridad. Bien nos vemos.

Noodle: Adiós, Del-sama.

Se puede ver cómo se va Del y Noodle vuelve a la vida.

Noodle: Estoy viva, ahora a reconstruir mi vida.


	9. La cyborg Noodle

La Cyborg Noodle

Murdoc: Sé que me ha costado mucho, pero al fin lo logre he conseguido superar mis expectativas, construí a cyborg Noodle.

Cyborg: A sus órdenes señor.

Murdoc: (Además es servicial) Tráeme ron.

Cyborg: Ron... no identificado.

Murdoc: ¿Eh? Tráeme ron.

Cyborg: Buscando base de datos ron...no encontrado.

Murdoc: Pedazo de chatarra tráeme un jodido vaso de ron.

Cyborg: Buscando ron... encontrado.

Murdoc: Al fin, bueno que sea ron con hielo.

Cyborg: Hielo no encontrado.

Murdoc: Ai pero la pu... haber tráeme agua congelada.

Cyborg: Trayendo agua congelada.

Murdoc: Como no puede identificar el hielo con agua congelada es básicamente lo mismo.

Cyborg: Hielo no identificado.

Murdoc: Apágate quieres.

Cyborg: Modo ahorro energía...

Murdoc: No es tan esclava, pero al menos me defenderá de todo aquel que me quiera atacar.

Mientras en un lugar desconocido...

Russel: Aquí está mi carta padres. Ojala que comprendan mi decisión, la releeré: "Esto es todo. Ha llegado el momento. Los demonios me han perseguido abajo y ahora se ven obligados a mi lado peso pesado del hip hop. Tengo que llegar. La extensión, la calma de la salada profunda eterna. El Océano. . El Mar .. .. tocino. Así que este es ... Tirarme en el mar. X Russel Hobbs "

En un departamento...

2d: Ah, la extraño demasiado, el brazalete, aparece amor pero estamos tan lejos, si tan solo aunque sea una señal, tuviera de ella, quizá tenga que olvidarlo, recordar cosas horribles del pasado me harán peor, solo olvidar.

Afuera de ese departamento se puede observar una sombra podrá ser, Sun Moon Star (no confirmado originalmente o según dicen el que secuestro a 2d fue Murdoc).

Sun Moon Star: Al fin te tengo, ahora... maldita sea ahí viene Murdoc mejor dejo el gas.

Murdoc: Mmm, la puerta abierta creo que para que este tonto vuelva al grupo tendré que tratarlo bien, ugh solo me da asco pensar eso.

Toc Toc Toc.

Murdoc: ¿2d? Soy Muds... Eh esta inconsciente, se nota que fue un duro golpe debido al vidrio roto. En fin me lo llevare, despertara en su nuevo hogar.

En un camino en el medio del desierto, se encuentra un auto, al parecer algo destrozado, pero con muy buena velocidad, se pueden ver a Murdoc, 2d y Cyborg.

2d: ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?

Murdoc: Despertaste Face-Ache.

2d: Murdoc que haces aquí, y porque estoy contigo.

Murdoc: Cállate en este momento vamos a Plastic Beach.

2d: ¿Plastic Beach?

Murdoc: Si. Plastic Beach nuestro Nuevo hogar, en el medio del océano, siendo exactos en el punto nemo.

2d: Punto nemo. No fue donde filmaron buscando a nemo.

Murdoc: No estúpido, no estoy hablando de una película para niños retrasados mentales.

Por tremenda estupidez Murdoc le da un golpe certero en la cara al pobre cantante que voltea por completo su cara.

2d: No...no... Es Noodle. ¿Está viva como la encontraste?

Murdoc: No es Noodle... es... como te digo... es...

Cyborg: Soy cyborg Noodle.

2d: ¡¿Qué? ¿Eres un...cómo pudiste maldito hijo de puta? Es Noods nadie podrá reemplazarla menos un robot (2d grita histérico con lágrimas en los ojos recordando como ese cyborg se veía igual que su linda novia original Noodle).

Murdoc: (Dios como calmo a este estúpido) Mira 2d, es por el bien de lavanda.

2d: No, es para el bien tuyo, ya no es una banda esto. Jamás lo será a menos que Russ y Noods vuelvan.

Murdoc: Eres un maldito, cyborg golpéalo para que recapacite.

Cyborg: Obedezco.

En ese momento la cyborg empieza a torturar al pobre del peli azul, que solo gime del dolor. Solo suplica para que pare, después de torturarlo un rato, a lo lejos había una patrulla, un gordo calvo con una caja llena de donas rellenas con quien sabe qué, pero muy dulces.

El auto llamado Stylo, iba a toda velocidad, la patrulla al ver tremenda infracción, sale disparado atrás del auto.

Murdoc: Maldita sea, bien cyborg dispara al policía pero trata de no matarlo no somos bestias.

Cyborg: Si, Murdoc.

El cyborg empieza a disparar con una escopeta, logrando su objetivo, pero apenas de librarse de un problema llega uno peor, un caza recompensas, con la misma apariencia que Bruce Willis.

Bruce: Serás mío Murdoc, y la recompensa también.

2d: Murdoc, nos persiguen.

Murdoc: Maldito.

Se escuchan disparos, de lo que a mí me parece de una pistola "Broken Butterfly" (me impresiona mi conocimientos de armas).

Murdoc: Ok, basta a darle al nitro. Genial ese cyborg se descompuso.

2d: Mmm... Qué bien y como que nitro. AHHHHHHHH.

En otra parte se ve el policía, totalmente herido arrastrándose por el piso, para poder comer su última dona, pero una sombra, con humo negro alrededor sale, y salta arriba del hombre tragándoselo en la tierra.

Murdoc: Vamos chatarra. ¿Cómo puede ser que nos alcanzó?

Bruce: Morirás Murdoc.

El auto del cazador empieza a golpear el parachoques del auto Stylo, haciéndolo derrapar y caer contra un barranco que daba hacia el mar.

Murdoc y 2d: Nooooooo.

SPLASH es lo único que se escucha y vemos como el malvado sale a buscar algún rastro de vida, pero se da cuenta que cayeron al mar.

Bruce: Bueno, al menos lo mate jajaja.

Pero, se puede ver como en ese mar, el auto de pronto se convierte en un submarino con forma de tiburón.

Murdoc: No se preocupen llegaremos muy pronto a Plastic Beach.

Muy demasiado lejos, encontramos una bella mujer con una máscara de gato en la cara, se parece mucho a una persona es...se quita la máscara...es Noodle :O. Pero algo tiene raro, tiene un terrible moretón en el ojo derecho...

Noodle: 2d-san, el brazalete dice que siento amor y que ahora estamos cerca, pero no te veo si tan solo, una señal nada más una señal. Solo... ojala que me sigas amando aun con esta fea cicatriz en mi cara.

No muy lejos de ahí unos aviones se acercan al barco, su único objetivo la pobre Noodle.

Piloto 1: Estamos cerca capitán. Cambio

Piloto 2: Creo que en 10 o 30 minutos llegamos. Cambio

Jefe: Excelente muchachos pero ahora asegúrense de haberla asesinado. Cambio y fuera.


	10. Youre my medicine when you close to me

You re my medicine when you re close to me

En un barco de lujo se encuentra una mujer muy bella, supongo que por su apariencia y sin su máscara de gato es indiscutiblemente Noodle. Está durmiendo, pero se ven algunas muecas de molestia en su sueño...

_Noodle: Déjenme en paz..._

_Demonio1: Esa niña es una tonta, jamás saldrá de aquí._

_Demonio2: Lo peor es que no sabe que su lindo papito Murdoc la traiciono jajaja._

_Noodle: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

_Demonio3: Niña estúpida, que no es obvio... si Murdoc te quería tanto, no hubiese puesto tu vida en peligro._

_Demonio4: Además, eres pura lo que significa que eres algo muy valioso aquí._

_Demonio2: Pero igual tenemos que ir por Murdoc._

_Demonio1: Es cierto, y si llegas a escapar aquí te dejamos un recuerdo._

_Noodle: ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Por favor basta!_

Rápidamente los demonios atacan a la pobre niña, la torturan, la maltratan, cosas totalmente fuera de lo normal. Dejándola así con su horrible moretón en su ojo derecho, de repente todo se vuelve luz y Noods se despierta, totalmente agitada...

Noodle: Ah ah... era un sueño, pero jamás olvidare lo que me hicieron esos desgraciados, menos a Murdoc.

La niña, o mejor dicho, joven adulta ya que desde su desaparición habían pasado 5 años, o sea que ahora debería tener entre 19 y 20 años. Enciende la radio y se escucha...

Hombre de radio: Aquí está un nuevo hit de Gorillaz...

Noodle: ¿Qué?

Hombre: Su nuevo álbum está a la venta se llama Plastic Beach, aquí le dejamos para que escuchen una de las canciones...

Noodle: No, esa es mi...canción... On Melancholy Hill. ¿Hicieron un álbum si mi? No.

La japonesa llora desconsoladamente, pero también nota algo la voz de 2d es algo más apagada, es más triste que antes, Noodle hace silencio y escucha su canción...

_Up on melancholy hill_

_There's a plastic tree_

_Are you here with me_

_Just looking out on the day_

_Of another dream_

_Well you can't get what you want_

_But you can get me_

_So let's set up and see_

_'Cause you are my medicine_

_When you're close to me_

_When you're close to me_

_So call in the submarine_

_'round the world will go_

_Does anybody know_

_If we're looking out on the day_

_Of another dream_

_If you can't get what you want_

_Then you come with me_

_Up on melancholy hill_

_A manatee?_

_Just looking out on the day_

_When you're close to me_

_When you're close to me_

_When you're close to me_

Termina la canción y de a poco Noodle, se levanta y apaga la radio lo último que es escucha de esta es...

Hombre: El álbum fue inventado por Murdoc Niccals.

Noodle: Jamás cambiara, ahora quien haya tocado la guitarra es bueno/a como yo. ¿Si es así podrá ser que haya hecho un robot mío? Pero que pienso... seguro que trajo a alguien de por ahí y lo extorsionó a tocar.

En algún lado del océano, se ve un submarino en forma de tiburón un "tiburino" xD. Vemos a Murdoc con un traje de capitán (Dios vaya a saber de dónde lo saco) y también están 2d sentado al lado de Cyborg Noodle que desde que el caza recompensas los perseguía hasta que cayeron al mar estaba desmayada.

Murdoc: Face Ache, fíjate si la robot está bien.

2d: Si Muds. ¿Cyborg... estas bien?

Cyborg: Cof cof... puagggg (vomito, flojo efectos especiales).

2d: Un pulpito.

Cyborg: ¿Cómo se metió?

2d: Es mi mascota ñ.ñ

Cyborg: 2d-san, me gusta tu mascota pero si no la cuidas y se vuelve a meter en la boca yo misma hare sushi con tu mascota ¿Si? (la cyborg sonríe pero no sé si lo hace graciosamente o malévolamente)

2d: No pulpito no.

Cyborg: Muy bien así quedamos.

En el fondo del océano aparte del submarino tiburón, aparecen atrás mucho más. Todos con el mismo objetivo, llegar a Plastic Beach. En los submarinos podemos enfocar a muchos que participan con Gorillaz, como Snoop Dogg y De La Soul, que con su turbina del submarino mataron a muchos superfast jellyfish.

2d: Nooooooooo... Mmm, ahora que lo pienso sería bueno tener un licuado de esos pero es tan cruel verlos morir así.

Cyborg: No importa 2d-san cuando lleguemos a casa te hare un licuado de esos.

2d: ¡Siiiiiiii!

Murdoc: Callate Face-Ache, Cyborg ven rápido y trae al tonto tenemos que subir.

Cyborg: (dando un saludo) Si, señor.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del océano... Noodle había terminado de luchar contra dos aviones que exitosamente pudo derribar uno de ellos, pero el otro llego y tiro una bomba sobre el lujoso barco en el que ella se encontraba, que exitosamente pudo escapar pero termino desmallada en una balsa que ella había preparado con sus cosas...

Noodle: Mmm... ¿Dónde estoy?

De pronto se mueve el agua bruscamente llevando a la nipona muy alto, donde estaba parada era la cabeza de su mejor amigo-padre Russel, que impresionantemente había crecido, es decir, creció unos 10 metros...

Noodle: (con miedo en sus palabras) ¿Russel-san?

Russel: Oh, mi niña hace cuanto no te veo.

Noodle: Yo tampoco, como has estado.

Russel: Bueno, desde que deje la banda indefinidamente me largue de los Kong Studios, me fui con unos familiares pero después sentí que me instinto me decía que Murdoc iba a un lugar a causar problemas y que debía lanzarme al mar para encontrarlo, como siempre tengo hambre, y comía todo lo que tenía en el camino, supongo que habré comido basura radioactiva y habré crecido demasiado.

Noodle: Oh, bueno... no sé qué decir... me alegra mucho de haberte encontrado después de este tiempo.

Russel: Yo también nena... ¿Dónde has estado? Perdona que lo diga pero pensé que estabas muerta u.u

Noodle: Bueno lo estuve en un principio, pero después Del-sama me...

Russel: ¿Del? ¿En serio?

Noodle: Si, me ayudo a escapar del infierno y...

Russel: ¿¡Del infierno! ¿Cómo carajo terminaste ahí?

Noodle: Fue por Murdoc-san el me sacrifico para no pagar su alma, porque hizo un contrato con no sé qué demonio para hacer a Gorillaz un completo éxito y como paga este pedía el alma de Murdoc-san.

Russel: O.o ¡Maldito sádico! ¿Cómo te pudo hacer esto? Cobarde cuando llegue lo voy a aplastar.

Noodle: Entonces, Del-sama desde el infierno me ayudo a salir, pero antes los demonios me habían hecho esta horrible cicatriz.

Russel: ¡Hay por Dios! ¡Noo! ¿Cómo pudieron?

Noodle: (con lágrimas en los ojos) Me hicieron cosas feas, me maltrataron, me torturaron, me lastimaron, me acosaron, fue horrible Russel-san. (Empieza a largar el llanto)

Russel: No llores, ahora todo está bien, pronto volveremos con el resto, pronto volverás con 2d. Me acuerdo que antes de que te mueras, me dijo que ya tenía un mal presentimiento del video, pero en vista de que vos querías hacerlo no dijo nada, solo me lo dijo a mí.

Noodle: ¿En serio me lo dices?

Russel: Si, cuando "moriste" 2d se culpó a si mismo por no haber detenido el video, por eso el casi se suicida dijo que su vida no era lo mismo si no estabas y que ya no quería cantar y saber algo de la banda. Y se fue.

Noodle: Yo también antes del video sentí algo malo, pero mis ansias de hacer el video me ganaron y no medí las consecuencias. Pero ahora que volví, estoy lista y quiero volver con mi verdadera familia.

Russel: Muy bien niña, acomódate porque será un viaje largo y agotador.

Ya a unos pocos metros de Plastic Beach, están 2d, Cyborg Noodle y Murdoc...

Murdoc: Dispárale a ese demonio Cyborg. ¡Ahora!

Cyborg empieza a disparar dando en la capa de al parecer era Sun Moon Star, quien al darse cuenta del daño en su capa escapa arrastrando al manatí hacia el fondo del océano.

Murdoc: Mmm... Tipo raro... muy bien muchacho hemos llegado... ¡Bienvenidos a Plastic Beach!

2d: Es... muy... no sé qué pero hermosa no es aunque si tiene una buena vista.

Murdoc: Cyborg lleva a Face-Ache a su habitación y enciérralo allí.

Cyborg: (saludo militar) Si.

2d: ¡Que haces Cyborg!

Cyborg: Te voy a enseñar tu habitación. Así que no forcejees conmigo.

2d: Bien.

Cyborg Noodle lleva a rastras a 2d, y lo encierra en su respectiva habitación bajo el agua, apenas entra 2d ve el ojo de una enorme ballena y como sabemos él le teme a las ballenas, asi que se queda en un rinconcito de la cama completamente paralizado. Mientras que Cyborg Noodle fue a su armario a recargarse, mientras Murdoc se queda en su habitación con un vaso de ron con cinco cubos de hielo, tomándolo a sorbos con la mirada fija en el océano azul y se dice...

Murdoc: Siento que alguien nos seguía, creo que es mejor que vaya al balcón de arriba para ver mejor.

_Y así termina este capítulo que seguirá con más acción en el siguiente._


	11. Helicopters fly over the beach

Helicopters fly over the beach

En Plastic Beach, ya habían arribado Murdoc, Cyborg Noodle y 2d, pero Murdoc siente algo mal, y decide subir al balcón con Cyborg para comprobar si su intuición estaba en lo correcto. Murdoc llega al balcón con un portazo y puede ver a Son Moon Star, que sale corriendo después de que la androide disparara contra este. Sun Moon Star se oculta detrás de una estatua que casualmente se parecía a la del video Rock It. No dura mucho y se lanza al mar. Debajo, en una habitación subacuática, se puede ver a un 2d con expresión neutra como si su mente estuviese en blanco (que novedad), voltea a la ventana y observa una silueta, era la del demonio mencionado anteriormente. El mismo bicho feo, salta directo a un barco y amenaza a Murdoc, pasa por él la imagen de cuando hizo trato con Boogieman, Muds saca su lengua larga en señal de burla, el demonio no espera más y detrás de su capa se puede ver como un montón de piratas asesinos y 2 aviones de guerra aparecen.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, se encuentran Russel gigante y Noodle, Russ le agarra un ataque de hambre y se come un tiburón martillo, tras presenciar tan perturbadora imagen a Noodle se le ocurre una idea.

En el balcón Murdoc esquiva las balas que van contra él, se lanza por la entrada de donde vino para poder escapar, pero uno de los aviones lanza una bomba que hace explotar todo el piso, en la playa podemos ver a Cyborg Noodle y a los colaboradores de Gorillaz disparar contra los maleantes, Cyborg se queda estática y mira fijamente a los ayudantes con cara de sonrisa maniática y se puede ver como de a poco unas gotas de aceite caen por sus ojos, boca y nariz. 2d en su habitación escucha todo el ruido, escucha ese sonido que tanto lo alborotaba, era un ballena que iba a toda velocidad hacia su habitación, él lo único que hizo fue ponerse su máscara de payaso y esperar su muerte...

2d: Es el fin, es el fin, es el fin...

Se repetía continuamente, pero algo pasa porque aún no murió, una mano gigante lo había salvado, y esta mano era de nuestro amigo Russel, la ballena sale volando contra uno de los aviones haciéndolo estrellar contra el océano completamente destruido. Sale a la superficie y todos miran atónitos su impactante presencia, abre la boca poco a poco y de repente sale una mujer con mascara de gato, que al observar fijamente a Cyborg Noodle un buen rato se quita la máscara y va directamente hacia ella...

Noodle: ¡Condenada hija de puta! ¿Por ti me reemplazaron? Un pedazo de chatarra que apenas puede tocar una nota bien.

Cyborg: Jajaja, miren quien apareció la pobrecita estúpida que pedía a gritos que la sacáramos del infierno. Vaya idiota.

Noodle: Ya basta, morirás.

Empieza una batalla a muerte, entre 2 personajes, ignorando todo lo demás ellas empiezan la pelea, se ven puñetazos, patadas, cortes, sangre o aceite (en el caso de la robot).

Pero debajo de la tierra...

2d: ¿Estoy vivo? ¿Pero cómo?

Se asoma por la ventana y ve una figura gigante era la de Russel.

2d: Guau, creció mucho... es mejor que escape de aquí antes de que algo peor que la ba...ba... ahg ni lo puedo decir, aparezca. Muy bien 1, 2, 3... Ahhhhhhhh.

Empieza una corrida frontal, que exitosamente logra derribar la puerta.

2d: Esperaba algo más fuerte, pero bueno, es mejor que vaya a ver qué sucede.

Mientras tanto arriba en la playa...

Noodle: Muérete perra.

La japonesa logra de alguna (no me pregunten como) quitarle algo parecido a un corazón, después de dicha acción la robot se desploma al suelo. Noodle le hace Fuck You como señal de victoria, pero su festejo no dura mucho cuando uno de los balas de los aviones le roza el brazo.

Noodle: Carajo, tengo que huir.

Se esconde debajo de una gran piedra y puede ver a lo lejos como su amigo Russel se enfrentaba valientemente contra el barco pirata que lo estaba llenando de cañonazos, Russel puede evitar alguno pero otros logran atinarle, cae al mar, cuando todos los maleantes piensan haber ganado sienten un gran temblor y ven como se alejan del mar, el gigante destroza por completo el barco con tripulación y todo dejando solamente al avión que faltaba más Sun Moon Star que misteriosamente no estaba en el barco.

En el estudio...

Murdoc: Ahg, esa bomba me hizo volar hasta aquí, más vale que me vaya o me mataran, pero primero iré por unas armas...

Baja rápidamente a su habitación empaca algunas cosas y puede ver como antes de salir el elevador baja, dentro de este estaba 2d que iba derecho a la playa, el peli azul ni apenas sale sonríe porque el condenado del satanista lo había puesto en cautiverio como por 3 meses enteros, el cantante solo sonríe, pero su sonrisa se borra cuando uno de los aviones que aún seguía en vuelo le dispara, logra salvarse pero termina debajo de una piedra, empieza rodearla y de repente siente un brazo.

Noodle: ¡Quieto ahí!

2d: Ahhhhhh... no me mates.

Noodle: (Esa voz me es familiar) ¿2d-san?

2d: (Ah no puede ser será...) Noodle... ¿eres tú?

Noodle: 2d-san te extrañe mucho.

La nipona lo abraza tan fuerte que digamos que el cantante se ponía morado por la asfixia que le provocaba ese abrazo de Noods.

2d: Noods... déjame respirar y te abrazo...

Noodle: Ups perdón ñ.ñ

2d: Ven aquí.

El cantante la besa con lágrimas en los ojos, y la joven adulta hace la misma acción que el chico, era el beso más apasionante de los dos.

2d: No es el mejor momento pero este fue el mejor beso de todos.

Noodle: Lo mismo opino.

2d: Noodle... perdón.

Noodle ¿Por qué?

2d: Te prometí que te protegería y no cumplí mi promesa soy un idiota un infeliz, yo... lo siento... si me quieres dejar o algo está bien lo comprendo soy un inútil. (Empieza a llorar desconsolado).

Noodle: 2d-san, no tuviste nada de culpa, yo misma no me preocupe de mi vida, y por eso tengo esta horrible cicatriz en ojo, traía una máscara de gato pensando que no me ibas a querer más como antes debido a mi horrible lastimadura.

2d: Eres una tonta.

Noodle: ¡2d-san! ¿Cómo me puedes decir eso?

2d: Que no ves, yo te amo y nunca cambiara mi forma de pensar, ni siquiera una quemadura me hará cambiar ese amor que yo siento hacia ti.

Noodle: 2d-san, yo te amo.

2d: Igual yo, pero que haremos con estos aviones.

Noodle: No sé, lo mejor será ocultarnos hasta que todo pase.

En la entrada esta Murdoc, con un maletín lleno de armas, usa un rifle con mira y apunta derecho hacia el parabrisas del avión...

Murdoc: Nadie se mete con Murdoc Niccals, idiota.

Su disparo da en el blanco haciendo caer a su objetivo hacia el mar, solo faltaba Sun Moon Stars.

Sun Moon: Murdoc, tengo un contrato que dice que me darás tu alma al cumplir los 40 años, dame tu jodida alma.

Murdoc: ¿De qué contrato hablas?

Sun Moon: De este, inclusive aquí está tu firma, dice Murdoc Alfaust Niccals.

Murdoc: Jajaja.

Sun Moon: ¿Qué es tan divertido?

Murdoc: Jajaja. Mi verdadero nombre es MURDOC JACOB NICCALS. Y caíste como yo esperaba.

Sun Moon: ¿Pero qué?

Murdoc: Así es, estás buscando al equivocado, ahora vete.

De pronto un agujero negro aparece y empieza a succionar a Sun Moon Star...

Sun Moon: Ahhhhhh, pagaras por esto Niccals.

Todo se torna en silencio, cuando desaparece el malvado espíritu.

Murdoc: Perdedor, soy el mejor soy Murdoc Ni... Auch.

Alguien había golpeado al satanista antes de terminar su frase...

Murdoc: ¿Quién fue?

Noodle: Murdoc-san, tu maldito depravado, me hiciste esto (señalando a su ojo derecho).

Murdoc: Perdona niña que quieres de mí.

Noodle: Muchas cosas, pero primero jamás vuelvas a hacerme esto.

Murdoc: Dalo por hecho.

Noodle: Otra cosa no molestes a 2d-san o esta vez si te mando al infierno.

Murdoc: Aghg, está bien, no le hare nada (siempre y cuando no me vea jajaja).

Noodle: Te golpeare todos los días hasta que se cumplan los 5 años en las que no estuve.

Murdoc: ¿¡Que?

Noodle: Si, y por ultimo me dejaras estar con 2d-san para siempre, nos dejaras hacer de todo, si queremos salir en público salimos, si queremos casarnos nos casamos, nos darás completa libertad ¿Oíste Murdoc-san?

Murdoc: Solo hare eso porque no me quiero sentir una rata.

En la playa, no muy lejos de donde estaba el resto se encontraba, Russel que de alguna forma había vuelto a su forma original...

Russel: Soy yo de nuevo, yupi ñ.ñ

Ve una figura de una mujer, se acerca piensa que es Noodle pero al ver que le salía "sangre" negra...

Russel: Es un jodido cyborg, se lo llevare a Murdoc para que lo repare y se lo partiré por la cabeza.

Terminada la batalla, Gorillaz festeja su victoria, Russel llega y golpea a Murdoc apenas lo ve Noodle lo sigue y 2d ve con cara de tonto la situación...

2d: ¡Qué bueno que estamos todos juntos de nuevo!


	12. Gorillaz por siempre

Gorillaz por siempre

Ya de mañana en Plastic Beach después de una extensa y duradera reparación del edificio tras una batalla muy férrea.

Vemos como Murdoc estaba reparando a Cyborg Noodle...

Murdoc: Por satán que jodido trabajo, reparar a un pedazo de chatarra que no pudo ni defenderme, muy bien creo que ya está listo, veamos... Cyborg Noodle actívate.

Cyborg: Si, Muds que hago.

Murdoc: Si si, escucha solo trata de no descomponerte tan seguido, me cuestas fortuna pedazo de metal así que se más cuidadosa o yo mismo te saco las baterías por la boca.

Cyborg: (gulp) Si amo (exagerado que es).

Murdoc: Muy bien ahora vete y has lo que quieras pero no me molestes, ve a hablar con Russel o Noodle.

Cyborg: Pero, mi yo original me odia... no estoy segura de esto.

Murdoc: ¡Solo has lo que te digo oíste!

Cyborg Noodle sale corriendo después de ese fuerte grito de bestia que le hizo Murdoc, en su habitación Russel estaba tocando la batería, se lo veía muy feliz...

Russel: Oh si hermano, hace cuanto no toco esta belleza creo que tocare Clint Eastwood para poder alegrarme un poco.

Y así empieza a tocar, mientras que en el último piso, debajo de todo encontramos a esa hermosa pareja que tanto nos gusta ver la de Noodle y 2d...

2d: Noods...

Noodle: 2d-san, ¿Sabes me he dado cuenta de algo?

2d: ¿De qué?

Noodle: Que no hace falta ningún brazalete para decirme que tan cerca o lejos estoy de vos, siempre estaremos juntos y jamás nos separaran.

2d: Concuerdo contigo, extraño mis videojuegos u.u

Noodle: Y yo que estaba lista para ganarte Waaa.

2d: Cuando Murdoc planee un concierto nos escaparemos y jugaremos algo ¿si?

Noodle: Si... otra cosa.

2d: ¿Aja?

Noodle: ¿Por qué no quieres que use mi mascara? Odio tener esta cicatriz al descubierto.

2d: A mí no me importa esa cicatriz a mí me importa que nos amemos, yo siempre dude que me amabas porque claro mírame soy un fenómeno ambulante con agujeros como ojos y de pelo azul que adora las películas de zombis y que le aterran las ballenas.

Noodle: Siempre te amé, bueno siendo exacta me empezaste a gustar cuando hicimos el último recital antes de Demon Days.

2d: ¿Y antes de que yo te gustara que pensabas sobre mi?

Noodle: Que eras muy buen hermano, muy gracioso, algo miedoso (en realidad muy miedoso), y que eras genial.

2d: Aww gracias.

Noodle: De nada.

Ambos se abrazan y empiezan a besarse...

2d: Extrañaba tus besos.

Noodle: Igual yo.

2d: Aunque te parezca raro he estado haciendo ejercicios de besos.

Noodle: ¿Qué cosa?

2d: Ejercicios, mira es fácil, solo pones tus labios contra la pared y empiezas a hacer movimientos de atracción y repulsión (o sea atrás y adelante).

Noodle: Ehhhhh.

2d: Si, ahora creo que beso mejor que antes.

Noodle: No sigues igual.

2d: Ahg tanto trabajo para nada.

Noodle: Pero no necesitas hacer esos disque ejercicios, besas bien.

2d: ¿Vos crees?

Noodle: No crees en la palabra de tu novia.

2d: Por supuesto pero no quiero que seamos más novios.

Noodle: ¿Por qué 2d-san? No quiero que me dejes, quiero que sigamos juntos.

2d: No, basta no vamos a ser nunca más novios...

Noodle: Entonces no te amo (a punto de retirarse)

2d: Espera, nunca vamos a ser novios jamás porque quiero casarme contigo ahora en este lugar.

Noodle: (llorando) En... ¿En serio lo dices 2d-san?

2d: No vas a confiar en tu esposo.

Noodle: ¡Por supuesto que sí!

2d: ¿Entonces quieres casarte o no?

Noodle: Sabes muy bien la respuesta.

2d: Perfecto, ahora habrá que contarle a Murdoc y a Russel sobre...

Noodle: Quisiera que se lo digamos en un rato.

2d y Noodle empiezan a besarse muy tiernamente, ambos caen a la cama sin separarse, la japonesa pasa su mano por el pecho del cantante con delicadeza y este pasa su mano por debajo de su remera acariciándole la espalda con la mayor sutileza posible.

2d: TE AMO.

Noodle: YO TAMBIEN 2D-SAN.

Ambos empiezan el acto del amor así que bueno saben cómo es la cosa no necesitan más explicaciones.

Al otro día, 2d amanece a lo igual que la japonesa, totalmente desnudo,...

2d: Buenos días.

Noodle: Holas.

2d: ¿Qué te pareció lo de ayer?

Noodle: Lo más excitante de mi vida y a vos.

2d: Opino exactamente lo mismo.

Lo que parecía un clima de amor y relax es interrumpido de un portazo por un clima malvado y sucio, adivinaran es de Murdoc...

Murdoc: Hey Face-Ache levántate que...eh...¡FACE-ACHEEEEEEE! ¿Qué haces cogiendo con Noodle? Un día y ya te le tiraste encima mono pervertido.

2d: Muds no es lo que parece...

Pero antes de terminar el satanista lo golpea...

Murdoc: Por supuesto que es lo que parece, cogiste con ella es muy obvio estas desnudo.

Noodle: Murdoc-san. ¿A caso olvidaste nuestro pacto?

Murdoc: Ahg, maldita seas vos y tu pacto. Agh, mira Face-Ache de no ser por Noods ya tendrías el culo partido a la mitad, ahora ni me imagino como reaccionara Russel contigo.

2d: (Maldita sea me olvide de Russ) Murdoc espera antes de que le digas dile esto también (susurro).

Murdoc: Jajaja, se lo diré porque te veré morir no por mí sino por el jajaja.

2d: ¿Qué fue tan gracioso?

Noodle: Creo que el solo se divierte golpeándote eres como su videojuego ñ.ñ

2d: Si un videojuego doloroso

Noodle: Tranquilo 2d-san, estarás a salvo conmigo.

Ambos se abrazan y se dan un tierno beso, suben hacia la cocina, mientras tanto en la sala...

Murdoc: Oh Russel, ¿Dónde estás? 1, 2, 3 por ti.

Russel: ¿Te veo muy normal o es mi imaginación?

Murdoc: No importa gordo solo escucha (le susurra en el oído).

Russel: Oh, emm, quédate aquí ahí vengo (se retira para su habitación)

En la habitación de Russel...

Russel: Carajo, la pu** ma***, Dios ¿Ya tuvo que co***? ¿Y también se casan? ¡¿Por qué?

Ok, cálmate viejo, tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo y algún día se iba a casar, solo espero que ese cabeza hueca de 2d la sepa cuidar. Ire a ver como están...

Russel se dirige a la cocina con la cara algo palida...

2d: Hola Russel... ¿Te pasa algo?

Russel: Que yo... no nada.

Noodle: En serio Russel-san te ves algo palido.

Russel: No se preocupen.

2d: Muy bien.

2d y Noodle entablan una conversación mientras Russel, fija su mirada en 2d con expresión neutra, pero de repente se levanta y se abalanza a 2d...

Russel: Ahhhh, maldito seas hermano.

2d: ¡Russ! ¿Qué hice?

Russel: ¿Cómo que no sabes que hiciste? Tuviste relaciones con mi pequeña.

2d: Oh sobre eso.

Noodle: BASTA, Russel-san no pasó nada.

Russel: Solo dime una cosa Noods.

Noodle: ¿Qué?

Russel: ¿Lo disfrutaste?

Noodle: ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso Russel-san? Eso es muy descarado de tu parte.

Russel: Solo quiero saber si este ejemplar de vida ti hizo daño (ejemplar de vida=2d)

Noodle: Esa respuesta es muy personal.

Russel: Y otra cosa.

Noodle: ¿Ahora qué?

Russel: Gulp...se van a...

Noodle: ¿Si?

Russel: Se van a...

Noodle: ¡Vamos!

Russel: ¿Se van a casar?

Noodle: O-O, bueno emmm.

2d: ¡SI! Nos vamos a casar aquí en Plastic Beach y te iba a pedir que seas el padrino.

Russel: ¿En serio? ¿Yo padrino?

Noodle: ¿El padrino?

2d: Era el o Muds.

Noodle: Cierto. ¿Qué dices Russel-san quieres serlo?

Russel: Pero claro que si.

2d: Perfecto entonces que dicen ¿mañana lo hacemos?

Russel: Por supuesto que sí. Pero hay un inconveniente.

Russel es interrumpido por el siempre descarado Murdoc...

Murdoc: ¿Qué hacen plebeyos?

Russel: Aquí apareció el inconveniente.

Murdoc: ¿Hablas de mí? ¿Qué hice ahora?

Russel: Mejor dicho que no vas a hacer.

Murdoc: ¿De qué hablas?

Russel: Sobre la boda de los muchachos.

Murdoc: Si bueno que la hagan.

Russel: No quiero que te hagas el... ¿Qué dijiste?

Murdoc: Que la hagan además le debo mucho a esta banda y no quiero ser un patán malagradecido.

Russel: No sé si decirte gracias o por que aceptaste.

Murdoc: Con que no me jodan está todo bien. Solo celebren y la Cyborg va a estar así que les pido por favor que no le hagan daño porque repararla me cuesta como 1 millón de dólares.

Russel: Perfecto mañana tendremos boda, me pondré mi nuevo smoking.

2d y Noodle: ¡Si, nos vamos a casar!

Así termina un día normal cosa que me extraña de Gorillaz, que siempre algo insólito sucede.


	13. El casamiento

Gracias a todos los que me dieron apoyos ideas reviews saludos a ojamajo-NoOdle-z4m4; gatita227 y al resto gracias por todo y bueno aquí viene it`s coming up it`s coming up it`s coming up it`s coming up it`s coming up it`s coming up IT`S DARE xD

El casamiento

Bueno en Plastic Beach estaba casi todo listo y vemos como Russel con la Cyborg termina de dar los últimos detalles de la boda, aunque digamos que Russel estaba algo histérico...

Russel: Pon las flores blancas a la derecha y a las azules a la izquierda, las rojas van en el altar y las violetas en el pasillo.

Cyborg: ¿Así Russel-san?

Russel: Pensándolo bien cambia todo de lugar.

Cyborg: Ehh...ok.

Russel: ¡Espera! Vuelve todo como estaba.

Cyborg: Uff... está bien.

Russel: No mejor la segunda opción.

Cyborg: ¡ ¿Quieres decidirte de una jodida vez? Me tienes hasta el cuello de tus caprichos.

Russel: Okey, si así lo dices ve y hace lo que vos quieras, bien pondré las rojas a la derecha, blancas al pasillo, violetas a la derecha y azules en el altar.

Russel: Quedo precioso (de hecho muy precioso, presumida)

Ya el lugar estaba listo se iban a casar en el muelle, entonces entra 2d con un traje negro muy fino, minutos más tarde entra la novia o sea Noodle, estaba tan bella, se había puesto el suficiente maquillaje para poder tapar su horrible herida en el ojo, al menos iba a durar lo que el casamiento, entre los invitados se encuentran Damon, Jamie, Big Rick, De La Soul, Snoop Dogg y muchos más colaboradores de Gorillaz.

Russel: Mira Murdoc nuestra niña ya es toda una adulta.

Murdoc: Oh si, sabes fue bueno ser padre, cuidar a un familiar creo que fue una buena experiencia para mí.

Russel: Pienso lo mismo.

Sacerdote, Stuart Pot o 2d como lo llaman todos, ¿Aceptas a Noodle como tu esposa en las buenas y en las malas, en los momentos de riqueza y pobreza?

2d: Si acepto.

Sacerdote: Y joven y bella Noodle ¿Aceptas a 2d como esposo?

Noodle: Hai, si acepto.

Sacerdote: El que no esté a favor de este matrimonio que hable ahora o que calle para siempre

_Cric cric cric cric..._

Sacerdote: Por el poder que me confiere la Iglesia yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besarla.

Russel: ¡Masenthof!

La escena más hermosa de todas y para hacerla mejor, Gorillaz tocaría canciones como Clint Eastwood, Feel Good Inc., On Melancholy Hill, Dare, El Mañana, Superfast Jellyfish entre otros. En una habitación alejado de todo, encontramos a los recién casados...

2d: ¿Sabes que me gustaría ahora?

Noodle: ¿Jugar a los videojuegos?

2d: Pero si no hay nada interesante en este lugar a parte de la tele.

Noodle: ¿Pero no hay nada que hacer además de ver el hermoso y AZUL océano?

2d: ¿Por qué resaltas el AZUL?

Noodle: Porque me recuerda a mi lindo esposo peli azul.

2d: Sabes creo que podemos ir a la feria para festejar, nuestro casamiento y después no se ir a algún lugar desconocido para hacer nuestra luna de miel.

Noodle: Quiero ir a Japón 2d-san. Para nuestra luna de miel.

2d: Bueno a Japón se ha dicho, aprovechare y me comprare cosas para mi cuarto, es decir nuestro cuarto.

Noodle: Pero todo está caro allá.

2d: Le pediré dinero prestado a Murdoc, el entenderá, además te debe favores, mejor para nosotros.

Noodle: ¿Estas aprovechando las promesas de Murdoc?

2d: Todo tonto tiene su momento de maldad jejeje.

Noodle: Has cambiado tanto desde que nos vimos la última vez ahora eres más maduro, pero sigues siendo mi dulce tontito. ¿Aun tienes migrañas?

2d: Desde que volviste fue la única noche en que no tuve migrañas.

Noodle: ¿Pero no tienes ningún remedio para evitarlo?

2d: No. Solo trataba de no pensar en cosas feas.

Noodle: ¿Y cómo fue?

2d: Con todo lo que me sucedió, no pude imaginar nada lindo, solo pensaba en vos y me hacía doler más la cabeza porque pensé que estabas muerta.

Noodle: Bueno, lo estuve por unas horas.

2d: ¿Cuándo?

Noodle: En el video El Mañana. Pero ahora preferiría no hablar de este tema, supongo que el hecho de recordar mi propia muerte me deprime demasiado.

2d: Si tienes razón. Bueno a que esperamos vamos a la feria n.n

Noodle: ¡Siii feria ñ.ñ! Hace mucho no voy a una avisémosle al resto para ver si quieren venir.

2d: Vamos.

2d y Noodle van agarrados de la mano y brincando como niños perfectos, se encuentran a Russel y dicen...

Noodle: ¿Quieres venir a la feria Russel-san?

Russel: ¿Una feria? ¿Dónde?

2d: Aquí en la playa.

Russel: ¿Pero cómo puede ser que haya una feria y ni me di cuenta?

Noodle: Deberías ser más atento.

2d: Bueno ¿vienes o no?

Russel: Por supuesto.

2d: Bien faltan Muds y la Cyborg.

Noodle: No creo que sea buena idea traer a la Cyborg.

2d: ¿Por?

Noodle: Es que no me cae bien, es más la odio.

2d: Ah, no importa, cuando la conozcas te va a caer bien.

Noodle: ¿Eso piensas 2d-san?

2d: Si. Solo inténtalo.

Noodle: Bueno tratare pero lo hare solo porque me lo pides.

Los tres salen en busca de Murdoc y Cyborg Noodle. Estos dos estaban en la sala y al parecer Murdoc la estaba regañando...

Murdoc: ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no te hagas mucho daño?

Cyborg: Pero Murdoc-san como iba a saber que...

Murdoc: No digas nada porque es peor.

Cyborg: Ui está bien caprichoso no diré nada.

Murdoc: Se nota que algunas veces eres como la verdadera.

Cyborg: Si claro yo soy yo, no soy como ella solo en sus rasgos físicos me parezco, tal vez un poco mi actitud y sus artes marciales, pero no soy ella (aunque creo que 2d-san es lindo, eso es lo único que concuerdo con ella).

Murdoc: Ahg, no importa.

Vemos como entran con aura alegre los casados y Russel el soltero (pobre hombre y con lo bueno que es se merece una chica)...

Noodle: ¡Hola Murdoc-san! (con tono alegre) Hola cyborg (con tono serio).

Murdoc: Hola nena.

Cyborg: Oh emm...si... hola ¿Qué quieren?

2d: Queríamos saber si querían venir con nosotros a la feria.

Cyborg: ¿Feria?

2d: Si feria.

Murdoc: Conmigo no cuentes.

Russel: Oh vamos viejo diviértete de vez en cuando, además en esta isla no hay nada. Aun no entiendo como no te puedes aburrir.

Murdoc: Por supuesto que me aburro aquí, no hay una sola mujer en kilómetros pero soy mucho más maduro que ustedes así que puedo aguantar el aburrimiento y mis deseos de sexo (aunque admito que si no tengo una mujer en unos días tendría que cogerme al mundo entero para satisfacerme).

2d: Muy bien y ¿qué dices Cyborg vienes?

Cyborg: Bueno por mí no hay inconvenientes.

Noodle: A la feria se ha dicho.

Todos salen muy alegres excepto Murdoc que pone cara de cómo me colman la paciencia estos tarados y la Cyborg que no tenía idea de que era una feria o lo que significaba la diversión. Pero lo que esperarían como un día perfecto cambiaria drásticamente.

CONTINUARÁ...


	14. La feria

_Hola a todos! Perdón la tardanza pero tuve un corte de ideas y además los exámenes me están matando, así que no pude completar ninguno de mis capítulos, además de que no se me ocurría nada, bueno gracias por la paciencia y aquí viene lo siguiente..._

La feria

Estando en la feria encontramos a un Murdoc con cara de perro cuando le tocan su comida, a Cyborg Noodle con ganas de saber de cómo se sentiría la diversión, un Russel con cara de que ya era hora de que me den unas vacaciones y 2d y Noodle con cara de niños de 5 años.

Noodle: Vamos a este, a este y a este y a este y a este y a enhenen...

Russel le tapa la boca impidiendo que continúe y le dice...

Russel: Okey niña ve, diviértete con D.

Noodle: Si Russel-san.

Murdoc: ¿Para qué carajo acepte venir aquí?

Noodle: Porque hasta que no cumplas lo que debí haber pasado en mi adolescencia como una jovencita normal vas a hacer todo lo que diga ñ_ñ

Murdoc: La re... aghg no puedo ni insultar TT_TT.

2d: Vamos Muds diviértete esto es un parque de diversiones.

Murdoc reacciona con un puñetazo al estómago del peli azul debido a su comentario tonto sabiendo que Murdoc odia los parques de diversiones, ferias, circos, etc.

Russel: ¡Oye, cuidado!

Murdoc: ¿Qué? tenía un mosquito y se lo mate (saca su lengua después del comentario)

Noodle: Si si un mosquito Murdoc-san (con tono completamente sarcástico)

2d: Cof cof... descuid... cof cof...descuiden no me paso nada. Además supongo que las varias veces que mi cuerpo fue golpeado por Murdoc ya desarrollo una inmunidad ñ_ñ.

Murdoc: ¿Pero qué estupidez estas diciendo?

2d: Que ya mi cuerpo se acostumbró a tus golpes eso digo.

Russel: ¿Pero cómo es posible?

2d: Solo es cuestión de acostumbrarse a lo que te rodea y ya.

Murdoc: Entonces en vista de que mis golpes "no te hacen nada" hare que la cyborg te golpee.

2d: O_o ¿Por qué?

Murdoc: No acabas de decir que mis golpes ya son inútiles.

2d: Creo que si.

Murdoc: Entonces usare un puño de metal contra vos, es decir usare a la cyborg para joderte la vida.

2d: No me gusta nada TT_TT

Cyborg: Pero amo, ¿por qué tengo que golpear a 2d-san?

Murdoc: Porque yo te cree, y soy tu amo.

Cyborg: Bueno, solo golpeare a 2d-san cuando esté de acuerdo en hacerlo.

Murdoc: Con tal de verlo sufrir soy feliz.

Noodle: Eres un estúpido Murdoc-san.

Murdoc: Gracias igualmente.

Noodle: Baka Yaro.

Murdoc: ¿Qué?

Noodle: Nada nada.

Russel: Que importa estamos en una feria ¿No?

Cyborg: Si.

Russel: Entonces a darle, tu cyborg vendrás conmigo, mientras que dejaremos solo a Murdoc para que haga lo que quiera total es un hombre mayor que se puede cuidar solo.

Murdoc: Como sea, inútiles diviértanse o lo que sea yo los vere.

2d: Muy bien vamos.

Noodle: Vamos a aquel 2d-san.

2d: Bueno pero...

Antes de que terminara su frase Noodle ya había echado a correr sujetando de la mano a 2d llevándolo casi volando hacia la primera atracción que la japonesa quería subir.

Mientras que Cyborg y Russel, fueron a un pasaje de comida y juegos de tiro al blanco, y Murdoc bueno vaya a saber Dios a donde se fue...

Cyborg: ¿Russel-san?

Russel: Aja ¿Qué sucede?

Cyborg: Puedo decirle un secreto

Russel: Dime

Cyborg: No sé pero cada vez que estoy con 2d-san me siento bien, y siento atracción hacia el ¿Qué son esos sentimientos?

Russel: Ah, bueno, lo que sientes supongo que lo que sientes es felicidad y amor hacia 2d.

Cyborg: ¿Amor? Pero yo no puedo sentir eso hacia él.

Russel: Es que estas hecha del ADN de Noodle. Y supongo que las reacciones que tienes hacia él son debido a cómo te dije su ADN.

Cyborg: ¿Pero qué debo hacer?

Russel: Haz lo que te parezca mejor yo no soy el indicado para decirte que hacer.

Cyborg: Esta bien gracias papa... O_o perdón, yo no es decir Russel-san.

Russel: Jaja está bien, no pasa nada, ya te adopte como una hija más.

Cyborg: Otra cosa, creo que a Noodle-chan no le caigo bien.

Russel: Descuida que estoy seguro que se llevaran bien, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Cyborg: Si, pero...

Russel: Sin peros, no te quejes, en la vida hay que probar cosas, si te salen buenísimo y sino bueno en otra ocasión será.

Cyborg: Si Russel-san, gracias por los consejos.

Russel: De nada pequeña ahora ve a divertirte yo te estaré viendo.

Cyborg: Ok.

Mientras en un lugar cercano escondido de donde se encontraban estos dos vemos a Murdoc al parecer no está bien (como si fuera novedad, ortiva)...

Murdoc: Ese jodido Cyborg, es increíble que también le guste Face-Ache bueno la construí con el ADN de Noodle pero, porque tenía que enamorarse, ya me es suficiente que esos dos tortolos estén casados. En fin lo único que puedo hacer es observar si sucede algo, pero no sé por qué sigo teniendo ese mal presentimiento desde que vinimos...

Mientras en uno de los juegos de la feria, específicamente los autitos chocadores, vemos a la pareja feliz chocando...

2d: Ahí voyyyyyy...

Noodle: Ahhhhhh...

¡POW! Ambos autitos chocan y los 2 salen volando y sus cabezas se golpean...

Noodle: AUCH cuidado 2d-san.

2d: Noodle eres una cabeza dura.

Noodle: Hablo el cabeza hueca

2d: Ai perdón yo que me pierdo por 4 años sin olvidar que nunca dio un llamado, o que hizo algo para que alguien no se preocupe...

Noodle: Pero eso no es mi culpa, sabes que mejor no peleemos por esto.

2d: Tienes razón y perdona lo de recién fue el golpe.

Noodle: Si no importa, vamos a la montaña rusa.

2d: Bueno emm yo si (ai Dios con lo que odio las montañas rusas, igual le tengo más miedo a las ba...ba... a esos cetáceos gigantescos, guau que eco hace mi cabeza, ECOOOO)

2d queda como tildado y después de una palmada de Noodle, el vuelve de su mundo de niños de 5 años.

Noodle: Hey 2d-san ¿En que pensabas?

2d: En en emmm... lo mucho que me gustan las montañas rusas pero no se comparan a mi amor por vos.

Noodle: Ahhuu, que tiernito ñ_ñ y ya estamos en la montaña rusa.

2d: A bueno... ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?

Noodle: ¡2d-san! ¿Qué te sucede no te gustan las montañas rusas? Eso me pone triste.

2d: Es que no me impresiona la rapidez con la que llegamos hasta aquí arriba jejeje (ai Dios ai Dios, SALVAMEEEEEE)

Noodle: Oh era eso, muy bien aquí viene la bajada.

2d: WOAHHHHHHH

Noodle: SIIIIIIIII

Y empieza la extrema atracción que Noodle tanto adora y que 2d tanto aborrece, pero en una curva...

Noodle: ¿Qué es ese ruido?

2d: No se, lo único que quiero es que termine.

Noodle: ¿Que dijiste?

2d: QUE NO TERMINEEEEEEEE

Noodle: ¡Aiii por DIOS 2D-SAN!

2d había salido disparado desde esa curva tan cerrada del juego estrellando su cuerpo contra metales afilados dejándolo completamente herido con un gran charco de sangre debajo de él, la pequeña japonesa sale en busca de ayuda y se encuentra con la Cyborg le pide que traiga a Russel para poder ayudar a 2d y que dieran aviso a Murdoc, rápidamente la robot y el afroamericano llegaron...

Russel: Esto es más grave de lo que pensé. Pero algo no me cierra.

Cyborg: ¿Qué cosa?

Russel: Él le tiene miedo a las montañas rusas, siempre le tuvo, acaso no te dijo Noodle.

Noodle: No, pero fui una estúpida fue mi culpa por que no me di cuenta de que tenía miedo. Ya venía actuando raro desde que le mencione subirnos a la montaña rusa, fue mi culpa fue mi culpa fue mi... (Pero es interrumpida por un cachetazo de Cyborg Noodle) ¿¡Para que mierda hiciste eso pedazo de metal?

Cyborg: Para que reacciones tonta, no vez que necesita ayuda, no podemos quedarnos aquí lamentándonos hay que llevarlo a la casa pero ya y avisarle a Murdoc.

Todos entran en el edificio, las chicas corren desesperadas en busca de Muds mientras que Russel trataba de cuidar que 2d no sangre más de lo que estaba sangrando...

Noodle y Cyborg: ¡MURDOC-SAN! ¡MURDOC-SAN! ¡MURDOC-SANNNNNNNN!

Murdoc: ¿¡QUE MIERDA QUIEREN ESTUPIDAS DESQUICIADAS NO VEN QUE ESTOY EN MI CUARTO SE... ES DECIR EN EL BAÑO?

Cyborg: Rápido amo, es 2d-san está sangrando.

Murdoc: Pero qué carajo hizo ahora este tarado del Face-Ache.

Noodle: El no fui... yo (empieza a llorar)

Murdoc: Tranquila dime que sucedió.

Noodle: Estábamos en la montaña rusa, cuando de repente y no sé cómo desde una curva 2d-san salió disparado golpeándose contra unos objetos muy filosos y ahora se está muriendo desangrado y me siento una idiota y... TT_TT (otro cachetazo de la Cyborg) Auch y gracias.

Cyborg: De nada ñ_ñ (ahora sé lo que siente Murdoc-san a golpear a 2d-san, se siente tan satisfactorio, pero más vale que no se vuelva costumbre).

Murdoc: Bueno y ¿Dónde está?

Russel: Aquí esta, ven aquí y ayúdame pero ya.

Murdoc: Ai por Satanás, este chico está más herido que de costumbre.

Noodle: ¿Qué hacemos?

Murdoc: Traigan mi botiquín de primeros auxilios ahí debe de haber algunas vendas, traeré mi equipo médico del laboratorio.

Russel: Esta bien... ¿Desde cuando tienes laboratorio?

Murdoc: Eso es un secreto mi negro amigo.

Cyborg: Vamos rápido, Russel-san ve por el botiquín, mientras que Murdoc-san y yo iremos por ese equipo súper especial de medicina que mi amo dice tener.

Noodle: ¿Y yo que hago?

Cyborg: Trata de que no se muera Noodle-san.

Noodle: Esta bien, pero dime hermana ñ_ñ

Cyborg: Emm si... ok (guau, podrá ser que ya me ha aceptado como su hermana aunque sea una simple copia barata de ella, espero que sí)

Todos tratan de ayudar al pobre de 2d y ninguno se despega de él por el resto del día...

CONTINUARA


	15. El accidente

_Hola a todos seguiré escribiendo pero posiblemente me tarde mucho por los exámenes y proyectos de trabajo (colegio hinchapelotas TT_TT) bueno espero que el siguiente capítulo les guste, ¡disfrútenlo!..._

El accidente

Pobre 2d mal herido e inconsciente, estaba tirado en un sofá de la sala de Plastic Beach, a su lado Noodle que no despegaba su vista de él ni por un segundo, solo se preguntaba...

Noodle: ¿Dónde están todos? Esto es feo, fue mi culpa ¿Por qué no le preste más atención? Soy una estúpida, soy una descuidada, yo debí haber salido disparada de la montaña rusa, (llorando) ES MI CULPA.

2d: (casi a susurros con una voz apenas entendible) No... No lo es.

Noodle: Claro que sí.

2d: Que no.

Noodle: SI

2d: No

Noodle: SI

2d: NO

Noodle: Que si 2d-san, es mi culpa que te hayas herido... ohh, ¡2d-san! Despertaste.

2d: Si bueno es que no quería hacerles tanta preocupación, pero de verdad necesito ayuda.

Noodle: ¿Qué necesitas?

2d: Cúrenme y unos juegos para entretenerme ñ_ñ. Y que despiertes.

Noodle: Claro 2d-san... pero ¿a qué te refieres con que me despierte?

2d: Despierta Noods, despierta (y su voz se va apagando)

Noodle: No, espera, 2d-san... ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Noodle empieza a ver todo blanco y de repente ve como un satánico de tés verdosa la estaba despertando a gritos.

Murdoc: DESPIERTAAAAA YAAAAAAAAAAA.

Noodle: ¿Qué? Oh no me quede dormida, 2d-san ¿está bien?

Russel: No muy bien pequeña, creo que habrá que llevarlo a un médico de verdad.

Murdoc: Ah o sea que yo no sirvo.

Russel: No es eso, sino que debemos llevarlo a un lugar donde estén todos los equipos requeridos para esta situación. Es decir, míralo esta con varios pedazos de metal incrustados en el cuerpo, apenas respira y está casi muerto hay que llevarlo a la civilización para que lo curen pero ya.

Murdoc: AHG, está bien, pero no pagare nada

Cyborg: Como sea llevemos a 2d-san a un hospital antes de que muera.

Los miembros de la banda llevan a 2d a un submarino lo recuestan en él, y parten hacia el país más cercano da la casualidad que termina siendo Inglaterra y nada más y nada menos que Londres.

Murdoc: Ahhh Londres, cuando tenga oportunidad iré a uno de sus pintorescos bares.

Noodle: ¡No son vacaciones! Estamos aquí para que curen a 2d-san.

Murdoc: Bueno, no te pongas histérica, solo vamos.

Todos entran corriendo al hospital más cercano, para su sorpresa mucha gente los recibe, con aplausos, cámaras y todo, pero no para Murdoc o Cyborg Noodle, sino que todos los elogios iban a la japonesa de verdad, y al neoyorquino...

Murdoc: Presumidos.

Cyborg: Emm amo... ¿Qué hacemos con 2d-san?

Murdoc: Llevémoslo a urgencias.

Los dos pasan a los fans sin dificultades, ya que el centro de atención en ese momento eran Noodle y Russel.

Medico: ¿Qué se les ofrece?

Murdoc: Quiero que le den la mejor atención a este chico lo antes posible.

Medico: Enseguida, tráiganme una camilla de inmediato y vayan a urgencias este caso es severo.

El medico lleva corriendo a 2d a la sala de operaciones, y se enciende la luz roja o sea que ya estaban operando. Habían pasado como 4 horas desde su operación, el medico sale y dice...

Medico: El paciente está bien.

Murdoc: Genial, ahora...

Medico: Pero... hay un problema

Cyborg: ¿Cuál problema?

Medico: Las graves heridas, lo dejaran internado al menos 1 mes, entre que se recupere su cuerpo, medicamentos y otros elementos de suma importancia, el paciente no saldrá a ningún lado.

Murdoc: Genial, ¿alguna otra noticia?

Medico: Lo único que puedo rescatar es que, solo puede hablar y mover sus brazos, al pareces sus piernas también se vieron afectadas por el accidente, pero descuiden en 1 mes estará mejor.

Cyborg: Genial, gracias doctor.

Medico: De nada, ahora me retiro. Suerte.

El medico se retira y Russel y Noodle aparecen...

Noodle: ¿Cómo esta 2d-san?

Cyborg: Bueno él está bien, pero...

Russel: ¿Pero qué?

Cyborg: No podrá salir dentro de 1 mes.

Noodle: ¿Por qué?

Cyborg: Tan grandes son sus heridas que tendrá que hacer mucho reposo para recuperarse.

Noodle: ¿Pero puede hablar?

Cyborg: Si, según el doctor puede mover sus brazos también, pero el resto del cuerpo no.

Noodle: Bueno eso quería saber, ahora déjenme entrar.

Cyborg: Esta bien.

Noodle entra y ve a un 2d en una camilla, con cara de cansancio...

Noodle: Hola amor ¿Cómo estás?

2d: Mejor ahora que estás conmigo

Noodle: Auu que tierno (se besan) ñ_ñ Aun en estos momentos y sigues con una sonrisa.

2d: Gracias.

En un lugar escondido en el mismo salón se encuentra (que pesado que es) Sun Moon Star o mejor dicho Boogieman

Sun Moon: Jajaja, ahora con este patético de 2d ya sé cómo hacer que Murdoc pague su deuda, no me llevare a la chica tengo horribles recuerdos con ella

FLASHBACK (el primero que hago)

_Sun Moon: Ya basta niña, ouu..._

_Noodle: Hai ya (golpes de karate por todos lados)_

_Noodle le estaba dando una paliza a Sun Moon Star._

Fin del FLASHBACK

Sun Moon: Ahora que lo pienso habérmela llevado al infierno no era una buena opción, pero ahora con un 2d herido todo es cosa fácil. (Empieza a aparecer un humo negro) Pronto nos veremos Gorillaz JAJAJAJA (se va).

Mientras con los novios...

2d: Y por eso le tengo miedo a las ballenas...

Noodle: 2d-san ya me dijiste esa historia ¡UN MILLON DE VECES!

2d: ¿Te cuento otra?

Noodle: No no no no no no, por favor no te hagas problema mejor emm... juguemos a los video juegos ¿sí? (así mantendré su boca cerrada un rato ñ_ñ)

2d: Oh está bien, pero cuando quieras te cuento otra de mis maravillosas aventuras.

Noodle: (susurrando) Comparado con lo mío tus historias son aburridas.

2d: ¿Qué dijiste?

Noodle: Que tus historias son divertidas.

2d: Genial ñ_ñ ¿Jugamos a POKEMON?

Noodle: Guau, hace mucho no juego que será de mis personajes favoritos, Ash y Pikachu.

2d: Nada siguen siendo los mismos. Solo que Ash está más crecidito y Pikachu más fuerte.

Noodle: Genial, esta vez prepárate para perder.

2d: Si claro.

Empieza el juego y Noodle empieza ganando, 2d se recupera, pero Noods le saca ventaja de nuevo y más ahora que evadió un ataque...

2d: Ai no mi Charizard.

Noodle: Jajá, te gane, te gane, soy mejor.

2d: Eso lo veremos.

Y así pasan todo el día en un hospital, el resto de la banda había dejado a Noodle a cargo de estar con 2d por el resto del día, ella accedió con gratitud. Ya en la noche...

Noodle: 2d-san ¿estás despierto?

2d: ¿Pasa algo?

Noodle: Tengo un mal presentimiento. ¿Puedo aunque sea agarrarme de tu mano?

2d: Claro, sabes que te amo y descuida nada te pasara.

Noodle: Si, yo también te amo.

2d: Cuando salgamos te tengo una sorpresa y a la banda también.

Noodle: ¿Me la puedes decir a mí?

2d: Nop, porque te la voy a dar en tu cumple años, ya que el día en el que salga, planeo darte tu regalo e irnos de luna de miel a Japón.

Noodle: ¿Crees que me siguen buscando?

2d: No creo, pero es mejor no pensar en eso, ahora vamos a dormir.

Noodle: Si, buenas noches.

2d: Buenas noches.

Mientras tanto en el infierno...

Sun Moon: Este es el mejor plan de todos muajajaja... creo que debería practicar mi risa. Como decía esta vez no fallare, me traeré el alma de Murdoc Niccals aunque sea lo último que haga, y también me llevare a la banda, definitivamente soy malvado JAJAJAJAJA... esa risa me gusto más, a ver otra vez, ejem ejem LA LA LA, ejem JAJAJAJAJA. Si esta será mi risa, los atrapare Gorillaz ya verán y pagaran por la vergüenza que me hicieron pasar.


	16. Dime si alguna vez te he fallado

Dime si alguna vez te he fallado

Había pasado ya 1 mes desde el accidente de 2d que casi le cuesta la vida, hoy era el día en que le darían el alta, se ven a un 2d con su sonrisa patética pero contagiosa, a Noodle con un ramo de flores, a Russel con un mono (supongo que sería su nueva mascota aparte de pulpito), a Cyborg Noodle con video juegos y a Murdoc con un libro...

Cyborg: ¿De qué trata ese libro?

Murdoc: Oh ya lo veras jajaja (sonrisa pervertida y saca su lengua maliciosamente)

2d: Uff... un escalofrío.

Medico: Muy bien 2d, ya es hora de que vuelvas a tu casa.

2d: Genial ya quiero volver a estar solo, ya saben en el hospital me sentía observado.

Noodle: ¿Sera por qué yo siempre venia y te cuidaba mientras dormías?

2d: No, otra clase de observación era más malévola.

Y por supuesto que 2d tenía razón, en un rinconcito bien oscuros estaba Sun Moon Star alias Boogieman...

Sun Moon Star: Al fin llego el día, ahora a concretar mi plan maligno. (Desaparece)

Todos salen y como 2d había prometido llevo a todos a su regalo, tomo a cada uno por separado y los llevo a una especie de habitación secreta, en cada habitación había un woki toki y 2d da la orden...

2d: Abran los ojos... ya.

Noodle: Oh por Dios.

Murdoc: Satán de todos los Satanes esto es radical.

Russel: Oh estupendo.

Cyborg: Ahora si tendré privacidad.

2d: Muy bien chicos quiero que todos vayan a la sala.

En la sala...

2d: Espero que les haya gustado mi regalo (Noodle corre a abrazar al peli azul, seguido de Cyborg, un Russel que le golpea el hombro y un Murdoc con cara de por fin hiciste algo bien).

Noodle: Es maravilloso, ¿Cómo reconstruiste todo esto?

2d: Fácil fue...

Murdoc: ¿Sacaste dinero de mi bolsillo no maldito mono?

2d: No, esta vez no saque dinero tuyo, esta vez yo hice que la gente donara dinero para la reconstrucción de los Kong Studios.

Cyborg: Pero, ¿Cómo lo lograste y más en tan poco tiempo?

2d: Bueno, mientras nadie me veía yo inicie esta campaña, al principio pocos se interesaron en esta propuesta, pero cuando di la noticia de que había vuelto Noods... Kaboom la página exploto de visitantes, tal fue así que en un mes conseguí el suficiente dinero para la reconstrucción y la construcción de nuevas habitaciones, como la de Cyborg por ejemplo.

Cyborg: Gracias por darme una habitación 2d-san (llorando de alegría)

Russel: Cyborg ¿A caso estas llorando?

Cyborg: (se limpia rápidamente los ojos) No, por supuesto que no solo, un poco de aceite es todo (mentira estabas llorando, ahora Cyborg es sentimental).

Murdoc: Creo que te cuestione mal Face Ache, si puedes hacer algunas cosas bien cuando lo piensas muy bien.

2d: Gracias

Russel: Hey gracias por la nueva batería esta de lujo.

2d: ¿De veras?

Russel: Sip, ñ_ñ así que decidí llamarla azul D, porque me hará recordar que fuiste vos quien me lo regaló. Gracias en serio.

2d: No hay de qué.

Murdoc: Veo que no dejaste nada fuera de su lugar en mi winnebago.

2d: Por supuesto solo pedí que reparen los daños de afuera y que lo limpien todos los días, pero adentro les dije que no te tocaran nada porque si no nos mandarías al infierno a todos empezando por mí claro.

Murdoc: Mmm, nada mal, buen trabajo tonto.

2d: ¿Y Noods, que te parece tu regalo?

Noodle: El mejor, no hace falta que me expliques solo gracias (lo besa con ternura)

2d: Jajaja, de nada amor igualmente, bien que hacemos.

Russel: Bueno nosotros tenemos algunos regalos, esperamos que los disfrutes.

Como apareció en el principio de este capítulo Russ le da un mono (el nuevo Mike creo yo), Noodle el ramo de flores, Cyborg los nuevos video juegos y Murdoc el libro que 2d no le gustaría porque ese libro trataba sobre...

2d: BA... BALLE... ¡BALLENAAAAAASS! WAAA O_O

Murdoc: Jajaja ni creas que por haberme hecho un regalo lindo yo te lo vaya a regresar.

Russel: Sabes bien que no le gustan las ballenas.

2d: Por favor Russ no digas su nombre tan solo escucharlo me espanta.

Russel: Esta bien, como decía eres un desubicado Murdoc ¿Cuándo piensas cambiar?

Murdoc: Pienso cambiar el día en que me quede solo un minuto de vida, solo ahí me arrepentiré de lo que hice.

Cyborg: Cambiando de tema ¿Qué les parece si hacemos un recital? Como en los viejos tiempos.

Noodle: Si genial, buena idea Cyborg ñ_ñ

Cyborg: Gracias, sabes eres muy buena conmigo a pesar de que yo sea tu doble.

Noodle: No te hagas problema, con el que si me enojo es por Murdoc-san, que no tuvo una pisca de arrepentimiento después del video El Mañana.

Murdoc: Fue un exitoso video generamos mucho dinero, aunque después lo mal gaste en bebidas, prostitutas, apuestas, etc.

Noodle: Claro y por ese video Gorillaz dejo de ser tan famoso como antes, ahora solo nos conoce la gente de Inglaterra, parte de Estados Unidos y muy poca gente de Latinoamérica.

Murdoc: Pero claro, vamos a hacer una gira por Latinoamérica. Buena idea Noods.

Noodle: Pero... qué más da ¿Cuándo haremos esa gira?

Murdoc: Cuando consigamos la aprobación de los estúpidos que tenemos como representantes.

Noodle: Pero, antes del recital quiero que 2d-san y yo tengamos nuestra luna de miel en Japón.

Russel: ¡¿Qué? No me digas que es cierto.

Noodle: Sip, ¿algún problema con eso?

Russel: Pero por supuesto que sí, es decir si el gobierno japonés te sigue buscando, o si algo malo te pueda pasar, no digo que no sepas cuidarte sola, solo es que no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo desde el día de tu accidente.

2d: No te preocupes Russ, sabes que la cuidare muy bien aun si tenga que morir por ello.

Noodle: 2d-san...

2d: Noodle, solo dime si alguna vez te he fallado.

Noodle: No, nunca.

2d: Entonces vamos a Japón... ¿me dan un segundo con Noods chicos?

Todos: Si.

En un rinconcito...

Noodle: ¿Qué sucede 2d-san no te gusta la idea de ir a Japón como luna de miel?

2d: No es eso, yo te quería preguntar si quieres que los chicos vengan, después de todo somos una banda.

Noodle: Yo no tengo problemas, que vengan con nosotros, pero si molestan, los mando en un paquete de FedEx a Inglaterra.

2d: Ui, que dura, se nota que cuando no quieres que te molesten es enserio.

Noodle: Pero claro, este es un momento que no quiero que sea interrumpido por motivos de la banda a menos que sea de vida o muerte.

2d: Esta bien, nada va a pasar, solo estarán en Japón pero por otro lado no donde nosotros, tampoco creo que no seguirán a todos lados.

Fuera de esa conversación privada...

Murdoc: Muy bien, sabemos que Face-Ache y Noods van a ir a Japón...

Cyborg: ¿Qué haremos?

Russel: Fácil seguirlos.

Cyborg: Esta bien... espera... ¿Qué? Esperaba eso de Murdoc-san y no de ti Russel-san.

Murdoc: Inclusive a mí me sorprende esta faceta tuyo gordo.

Russel: Emm si lo que digan, el punto es que no quiero que nada les pase es una etapa nueva tanto para como para ustedes como para ellos y no hay que arruinarlo, porque jamás nos lo perdonarían.

Murdoc: A mí me basta con que Noods se aproveche de mí por lo del video "El Mañana", no quiero que sea peor.

Cyborg: Yo solo quiero que sean felices, no quiero que nada malo le pase a 2d-san y a Noodle-chan, los quiero mucho y recién ahora los puedo conocer bien, especialmente a quien me considera su hermana aun después de ser su copia y a quien yo amo pero ahora es mejor no decir nada.

Murdoc: ¿Aun amas a Face-Ache? Decíselo ya, porque un día de estos vas a explotar y créeme que no será en un buen momento.

Russel: Normalmente yo soy de dar consejos pero...

Murdoc: No digas nada gordo, porque no sabes nada de mi vida.

Russel: Esta bien, está bien no dije nada.

Murdoc: Así me gusta.

Finalmente todos se juntan y acuerdan que después de la luna de miel, harían unos 5 conciertos en Japón y de ahí a Latinoamérica, siempre y cuando Damon y Jamie estuviesen de acuerdo...

Damon: ¿Hola?

Russel: Hola Damon ¿cómo has estado?

Damon: Russ, amigo tanto tiempo, yo nada solo los años ¿y vos?

Russel: Igual, escucha queríamos preguntarte si después de ir a Japón a dar unos conciertos...

Damon: ¿Por qué a Japón?

Russel: Porque ahí será la luna de miel de Noods y 2d.

Damon: ¿En serio?

Russel: Si

Damon: Genial si pueden ir.

Russel: También queríamos saber si después de estar en Japón, si podíamos hacer una gira por Latinoamérica.

Damon: Si si, háganlo, ahora les daré con Jamie supongo que él también tiene que saber. ¡JAMIE VEN ACA Y ATIENDE EL TELEFONO!... DEJA TUS DIBUJOS ANIMADOS Y VEN AQUÍ CARAJO... ahora viene Russel, saludos a la banda y dile a Murdoc QUE ES UN TREMENDO HIJO DE ****.

Murdoc: Te escuche maldito.

Damon: Por eso lo grite, ahí llega Jamie saludos.

Jamie: ¡Hola chicos!

Russel: Hola Jamie, supongo que Damon te dijo ¿no?

Jamie: Si, por mí no hay problema, pero cuídense, ya saben paparazis, gente mala y rara y pervertida, secuestradores, ladrones, y...

Russel: Ok, ya entendimos, bueno gracias por su aprobación, hasta pronto chau.

Jamie: Chau cuídense.

Como vieron la banda planeó ya sus recitales ahora que pasara con el transcurso de la luna de miel y los recitales, no lo sabemos, tampoco sabemos cómo será el plan de Sun Moon Star, todo esto y más en el siguiente y en otros capítulos...

CONTINUARA (dejen reviews cuando terminen, gracias ñ_ñ)


	17. La luna hecha de miel

Konichiwaaaaaa a todos! Mil perdones par la mega tardanza de no se cuantas semanas, los extrañe mucho, bueno como siempre dejen reviews ñ_ñ, los personajes de gorillaz no me pertenecen son de Damon y Jamie ¬¬ ojala lo fueran TT_TT.

Bueno gracias a ojamajo-NoOdle-z4m4 te kiero hermanita tiernamente malvada muajaja sos todo y muy graciosa, bueno ahí sigue...

La Luna hecha de miel

Ya en Japón, Gorillaz decide instalarse en un hotel de 3 estrellas, como siempre Murdoc quejándose...

Murdoc: No pienso quedarme en un hotel de tres estrellas de pacotilla... (Antes de seguir es interrumpido por el gerente del hotel)

Gerente: ¿Sabía que todos los viernes a la noche tenemos un fiesta loca, con mujeres, sexo, bebidas y más?

Murdoc: ¿Cómo dijo?

Gerente: Que si sabía que teníamos...

Murdoc: ¡No eso no estúpido! Lo que me refiero es que si lo que dijo es en serio.

Gerente: Aquí nuestro lema es nunca mentirle al cliente.

Murdoc: Más le vale que sea cierto.

Gerente: Por supuesto que sí.

2d: Pero hace un rato dijiste...

Murdoc: Ya se lo que dije y nos quedaremos, punto.

Noodle: Bueno, 2d-san y yo tendremos un habitación privada para los dos, ustedes hagan lo que quieran, si nos molestan yo misma los devuelvo en una caja.

Todos: Esta bien O_o

2d: Tranquila Noods no creo que nos vayan a molestar.

Cyborg: Eso es cierto, estaremos bien Noodle-chan, diviértete con 2d-san en Japón y nosotros pasearemos por ahí, bueno Russel-san y yo, Murdoc-san no sé si quiere venir.

Murdoc: Preferiría caminar solo, más tarde me juntare con Damon y Jamie a discutir los lugares de concierto.

Russel: Ok, avísanos cuando este todo arreglado.

Murdoc: Si, como sea los veo luego soquetes.

2d: Nos vemos Muds n_n

Russel: Bueno ¿Qué quieren hacer?

Noodle: Preferiría que 2d-san y yo nos instalemos en el hotel.

Cyborg: Quiero recorrer Japón Russel-san ¿quieres venir conmigo?

Russel: ¿Por qué no?, además quiero probar el sushi que hace mucho no como.

Cyborg: Muy bien, vamos.

2d: Noodle, vamos al techo quiero que veas algo.

Noodle: ¿Qué hay arriba?

2d: Es una sorpresa.

Noodle: Ok.

Ya en el techo del hotel...

Noodle: Ohh sugoii, es increíble la vista 2d-san, hace mucho no veo el resplandor de Japón por la noche.

2d: ¿Sabes que sería bueno?

Noodle: ¿Qué?

2d: ¿Quieres tener "mimos" en la cama?

Noodle: Entiendo, vamos.

Ambos van hacia su habitación y empiezan a besarse, con pasión, el peli azul, se quita la camisa con lentitud, mientras la japonesa le acaricia su suave y flaco pecho, ella se baja su pollera y su camisa, el cantante hace lo mismo pero se baja su ropa interior, la japonesa lo copia, y se besan aún más.

2d: ¿Quieres hacerlo, ya sabes tú segunda vez?

Noodle: Hey siempre y cuando sea contigo para mi es lo mejor y único.

Y así de a poco inician el acto del sexo... pero en las sombras se encuentra Sun Moon Star...

Sun Moon: Disfruten este momento tortolos, porque ya pronto vendrá mi venganza muajajajaja.

Desaparece en una espesa niebla.

Mientras en el centro de Tokio, Cyborg Noodle estaba acaparando toda la atención...

Cyborg: Russel-kun ¿Por qué me miran tanto?

Russel: Es que te pareces mucho a Noodle...

Cyborg: Ni lo digas ¬¬

Russel: Bueno, eso y además desde El Mañana, y hasta el día de hoy todos la creían muerta, especialmente sus compatriotas los japoneses.

Cyborg: Entiendo, pero me siguen a todos lados y creo que el flash de las cámaras de fotos me está dejando ciega.

Russel: Bien, vamos por acá, no hay nadie y es oscuro creo que ni se darán cuenta de que vamos por aquí.

Cyborg acepta y ambos salen caminando hacia un bar, que para su sorpresa se encuentran con...

Mujer: Vaya, vaya, vaya miren lo que trajo el agua, Russel Hobbs y Cyborg Noodle... ¿Dime Cyborg que se siente ser una simple copia barata de una persona real?

Cyborg: No hables pedazo de puta, si seré una copia pero tengo más dignidad que ti.

Mujer: Si di lo que quieras, y tú como has estado Russ, hace mucho no oigo de ti.

Russel: No pienso hablarte Paula.

Así es, ¿creyeron que me olvidaría de Paula Cracker? Y miren en que episodio la pongo...

Paula: Aii pero hoy estamos de malas ¿eh? Anímense esto es Japón, una ciudad perfecta, es perfecta en todo rasgo.

Cyborg: ¿Tienen una liga de putas para ti? Digo solo para que estés con gente que te quiere de verdad.

Paula: Mira, más vale que te calles, ya me basta tener a una Noodle como enemiga.

Cyborg: No cállate tú o te rompo el trasero penetrado por miles de hombres, lleno de esperma que tienes ¿oíste?

Russel: Chicas basta de peleas quieren

Ambas: ¡NO TE METAS!

Russel: Ok O_o

Russel se queda callado y ve como dos mujeres se pelean, discuten y se dicen palabrotas mil idiomas que ni el pobre neoyorquino podría entender.

En algún lugar por ahí, se encuentra Murdoc, que en ese momento estaba hablando con Damon y Jamie...

Murdoc: Escuchen, me gusta la idea de estar de vuelta en Japón pero...

Damon: ¿Pero qué?

Murdoc: Temo por Noods, ella está casada con Face-Ache y no quiero que termine mal, además creo que el gobierno japonés aun nos busca y temo por su seguridad.

Jamie: No pasara nada Murdoc, tranquilo.

Murdoc: Si, pero...

Damon: Sin peros, nos costó mucho este concierto no lo arruines.

Murdoc: No me hables así ¿eh? Quien te crees, yo tengo más autoridad que el emperador de China, y tu más autoridad que una pulga, perdón eso es un insulto a las pulgas.

Damon: Callate, como sea, recuerda la gira en Latinoamérica será en México, Cuba, Chile, Paraguay, Chile, Colombia, Uruguay y Argentina.

Murdoc: Esta bien, pero en donde haremos los recitales en Japon.

Jamie: Serán en, Tokyo, Kyoto, Fukushima, Osaka, Shizuoka, Saitama, Miyaga y Kanagawa.

Murdoc: Perfecto, me voy tontos, el Dios Murdoc se va.

En el infierno...

Sun Moon: Creo que agregare a esta chica (señalando desde su bola de cristal a Paula, de donde saco una nose), será vital para la primera fase.

En un hotel, sucio, mugroso, asqueroso, desagradable y muchas cosas horrendas, en una pequeña habitación se encuentra, Paula...

Paula: Genial, cuando pensé que al fin iba a estar tranquila, me tengo que encontrar con estos idiotas. Quiero matarlos pero... ¿Cómo lo hago?

¿?: Yo te puedo ayudar

Paula: ¿Quién anda ahí?

¿?: Me presento, soy Sun Moon Star, uno de los 4 jinetes del mal.

Paula: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sun Moon: Por lo mismo que ti matar a Gorillaz de una vez por todas.

Paula: Escucha, yo los quiero matar, pero como lo hacemos.

Sun Moon: Tengo un plan, lo único primero y por ahora, llamaras al gobierno japonés, y les dirás que su experimento Noodle o Miho Hatori, sigue viva y está en Japón... pero no lo hagas ahora, cuando sea el momento yo te diré cuándo.

Paula: Genial, me gusta como se ve el plan.

Sun Moon: Solo espera mis órdenes, y al fin conseguiremos la muerte de Gorillaz muajajajajaja.

Paula: Muajajajaja.

Y así terminan ambos riendo como completos maniáticos, una pareja, terriblemente fea y mala.

Los dejo continuare lo más pronto posible...

Sayooo ñ_ñ


	18. Dime si eres feliz

_De nuevo perdón por la tardanza pero es que estoy muy muy ocupado con el cole, ya me dieron las notas para mi mala suerte solo una baja lengua (¡5 50 subime la nota profe malvada!) y bueno estoy viendo si termino ya dentro de poco este fic ya que creo q lo hice demasiado largo. Ok espero que les guste lo que viene (otra cosa supongo que me enamore xD... naa les advierto que por esto del cole me retrasara mucho así que esperen 1 o 2 capítulos por mes)..._

_Bueno disfruten sayooo... no olviden los reviews =D_

Dime si eres feliz

De mañana en el hotel en donde Gorillaz descansaba, se encontraba Murdoc en su habitación pensando en alto...

Murdoc: Maldita sea, no paro de sentir una mala vibra desde que llegamos aquí, siento que alguien nos espía, no, que varios nos espían, aquí somos blancos fáciles, en especial por Noodle aquí ella es la favorita de todos... ¡MALDITA SEA¡ ¿Por qué tengo esta sensación de que esta fue la peor idea de mi vida?... ¡Cyborg Noodle ven aquí ahora!

Cyborg aparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...

Cyborg: Si Murdoc ¿Qué deseas?

Murdoc: No quiero que Noodle salga, al menos que no llame mucho la atención, aquí corremos mucho peligro ¿Entiendes?

Cyborg: Si señor, ¿pero por qué quiere que haga eso?

Murdoc: Porque no creo que sea seguro ahí afuera. El Gobierno Japonés aun busca a Noods y solo quiero lo mejor para ella.

Cyborg: Hare lo mejor que pueda señor. Me retiro, adiós.

Murdoc: Si adiós.

Mientras tanto en una habitación privada estaban 2D y Noodle, dormidos en una cama ambos semi desnudos, de a poco el peli azul se despierta y se levanta sin hacer mucho ruido, sale afuera al balcón y enciende un cigarrillo mentolado dándole una suave calada para saborear el gusto...

2D: Ahhhh, hace cuanto no fumaba uno de mis cigarros mentolados, aun así ya casi ni los necesito supongo que desde que me encontré con Noodle en Plastic Beach he dejado de fumar. Me siento tan feliz con ella, yo la amo y nunca la dejare, jamás. Pero desde que llegue siento algo malo, como si el destino nos fuera a separar, yo no quiero eso de nuevo, fue suficiente no estar con ella después del accidente de "El Mañana" no la quiero perder otra vez, pero... algo me dice que nos van a separar, espero equivocarme.

Noodle empieza a abrir de a poco sus ojos verdes...

Noodle: Buenos días 2D-san.

2D apaga rápidamente el cigarrillo sabiendo que a Noodle no le gusta que fume...

2D: Hola, ¿te desperté?

Noodle: No, solo que sentí olor a quemado ¿No habrás estado fumando no?

2D: ¡¿YO? No no no, sabes que ya no fumo más.

Noodle: Cierto, bueno ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

2D: ¿Quieres ir a pasear?

Noodle: Si me encantaría. ¿Pero no hay que preguntarle a Murdoc-san si podemos?

2D: Si ahora vengo.

2D sale a medio vestir solo con los jeans puestos y unas sandalias, cuando llega la puerta del satanista toca la puerta, dentro de ella escucha una voz bien gruesa que le permite entrar...

2D: Buenos días Muds.

Murdoc: ¿Qué quieres?

2D: Quería saber si nos permitirías a mí y a Noods salir a pasear.

Murdoc: Si, pueden ir...

2D: Genial gracias...

Murdoc: Pero...

2D: ¿Pero?

Murdoc: Sean discretos no quiero que llamen mucho la atención, ya sabes esto del ejército que la busca a ella.

2D: Esta bien...

Murdoc: Y otra cosa más...

2D: Dime

Murdoc: Dile a Noodle que los lugares donde vamos a tocar son: Tokyo, Kyoto, Fukushima, Osaka, Shizuoka, Saitama, Miyaga y Kanagawa.

2D: Esta bien, bueno cuídate adiós.

Murdoc: Si adiós.

2D cierra la puerta y Murdoc enciende el televisor y agarra una cerveza que se había comprado...

Murdoc: Espero que estos tontos recién casados no llamen mucho la atención, como sea espero que no les pase nada.

De nuevo en la habitación de los recién casados...

Noodle: ¿Y qué te dijo?

2D: Que podemos ir...

Noodle: ¡Siii ñ_ñ! Vamos vístete rápido...

2D: Pero dijo que nos cuidemos y que te dijera los lugares donde tocaremos...

Noodle: ¿Haremos una gira en Japón? ¡Qué bueno! ¿Dónde?

2D: Si haremos una gira en este país y las ciudades donde lo haremos son Tokyo, Kyoto, Fukushima, Osaka, Shizuoka, Saitama, Miyaga y Kanagawa.

Noodle: Perfecto, gracias 2d-san, sabes me haces la más feliz del mundo, aunque nos separen no me importa porque yo sé que te tendré a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas apoyándome.

2D: Eres muy linda Noods y siempre te amare.

Noodle: Yo igual, bueno ¿Vamos a salir o no?

2D: Si, solo déjame cambiarme.

Noodle: Ok te espero en la puerta.

2D: Esta bien.

En su habitación privada estaba Russel durmiendo, que se despierta cuando escucha el sonido de la puerta, debía ser el señor del desayuno...

Señor: Aquí tienes tu desayuno, 3 huevos fritos, un homelet, un tazón de cereal con leche, jugo de naranja, un vaso de agua y una taza de café con leche.

Russel: Muchas gracias aquí tiene su propina buen hombre.

Señor: Gracias que tenga un buen día.

Russel: Igualmente.

Russel comía con total normalidad, mientras veía la tele, pero en un momento el escupe todo cuando en un canal de noticias de Japón aparecía una nota sobre la aparición de Noodle en Japón.

Russel: Carajo tengo que avisar a Murdoc sobre esto.

El neoyorquino sale corriendo de su habitación pero apenas sale se choca con Murdoc...

Murdoc: Ten más cuidado gordo grasa.

Russel: Lo siento, pero en las noticias apareció un artículo sobre...

Murdoc: Sobre Noodle que está en Japón.

Russel: Si ¿Qué hacemos, el gobierno podría estar buscándola ahora?

Murdoc: Lo más probable es que sí, pero ahora seguro que ellos se fueron a pasear. Espero que me hayan hecho caso y que sean lo más discretos posible.

Russel: Ojala.

Afuera del hotel, más bien abajo del hotel siendo exactos en el infierno aparece Sun Moon...

Sun Moon: Con que se dio la noticia de que Noodle está en Japón. Bueno la fase 1 se hizo por sí sola, ahora hay que ubicar al gobierno japonés.

En un pequeño cuarto estaba la ex novia de 2D, Paula Cracker...

Paula: Bien, al fin se dieron cuenta de que Noodle está en Japón. Tengo que esperar a ver qué me dice ese demonio con cabeza de mosquito para poder destruir a GoRiLLaZ de una vez por todas.

En una calle de Japón, estaba la pareja caminando juntos de la mano...

2D: Uff, un escalofrío.

Noodle: ¿Qué pasa 2d-san?

2D: Nada solo es un escalofrío eso es todo.

Noodle: Ok, ven tomemos un helado.

2D: Ok pero como dijo Murdoc no llamemos mucho la atención.

Noodle: Ash, está bien ¬¬

2D: Muy bien, yo quiero de chocolate.

Noodle: Yo de vainilla, no de banana Split, no tiramisú, no café, no frutilla, no de...

2D: ¡NOODLE DECIDITE!

Noodle: Ok, que sea de chocolate con chispas de chocolate ñ_ñ

2D: Esta bien, vamos.

Noodle: ¿2d-san podemos ir al parque más tarde?

2D: No veo porque no.

Noodle: Perfecto, porque quiero mostrarte algo.

2D: Bueno, pero primero vamos por los helados tengo hambre.

Noodle: ¡Siiii! Helados, helados...

2d y Noodle se van saltando hasta la heladería, para su suerte estaba vacía, así nadie descubriría que estaban allí...

Heladero: Konichiwa, ¿en que los puedo ayudar?

Noodle: Konichiwa, quisiera dos helados de chocolate, uno con chispas de chocolate y otro sin chispas.

El hombre les sirve y ellos pagan y se van contentos de la tienda con sus helados en mano...

2D: Es el helado más delicioso de mi vida, además de que hace mucho no como uno.

Noodle: Si yo tampoco, hace mucho tiempo que no como uno de estos.

2D: ¿Qué querías mostrarme en el parque?

Noodle: Ah, si ven conmigo te mostrare algo.

2D: Ok.

Ambos se van al parque ya se estaba haciendo un poco de noche...

Noodle: Ven rápido, sube vamos 2d-san.

2D: No me presiones ahí voy.

Noodle: Listo, mira al cielo.

2D: ¿Qué se supone que mire?

Noodle: Las estrellas

2D: Guau, es tan bello, tantas estrellas juntas, es muy lindo.

Noodle: Si... gracias 2d-san.

2D: ¿Por qué?

Noodle: Por hacerme la más feliz de todas, eres el mejor y único hombre para mí y por eso te amo.

2D: Si, (2d empieza a recordar una canción que había escuchado y la empieza a cantar a la luz de la luna)

_Yo nunca te podre olvidar lo juro por DIOS_

_por que me enseñaste amar separarnos fue un error._

_Hola que tal tu como estas dime si eres feliz_

_por que ya yo me rendi por eso estoy aqui_

_Hola que tal tu como estas dime si eres feliz_

_por que ya yo me rendi vuelve pronto baby._

_y aunque paso el tiempo no te eh olvidado_

_yo me di cuenta que aun te amo, que sin tus besos_

_no soy feliz que no es lo mismo al estar sin ti._

_y aunque paso el tiempo no te eh olvidado_

_yo me di cuenta que aun te amo, que sin tus besos_

_no soy feliz que no es lo mismo al estar sin ti._

_(La Champions Liga-Dime si eres feliz)_

Noodle: 2d-san es una canción muy bella.

2D: Gracias, te la dedico a ti, porque tú me haces feliz.

Noodle: Y tu igual.

Termina finalmente el capítulo con un tierno beso entre ellos dos.

_Esta canción te lo dedico a ti linda (es decir a ti Natalie "den" te quiero mucho =3)_

_Espero poder seguir lo más pronto posible, espero que les haya gustado, bye-bye y no olviden los reviews ñ_ñ_


	19. Es hora, adios

_PERDON PERDON MIL PERDONES, pero el cole y recién ahora se me ocurre seguir el fic, es muy complicado seguir tengo que ejercer mucho mi cerebro para pensar en cosas nuevas xD._

_Como sea espero no tardar tanto, aunque creo q el fic no se terminara hasta diciembre, bueno espero que les guste lo que sigue, dejen reviews plis =D_

Es hora, adiós.

De mañana en Japón, en una oscura habitación se encontraba Paula y de pronto aparece Sun Moon Star...

Paula: ¿Supongo que has escuchado las noticias?

Sun Moon: Si, lo hice... Bien este es el segundo paso, llamaras al Gobierno Japonés, y les dirás la ubicación de Noodle, y más adelante te diré sobre el tercer paso, si es que nada sale mal.

Paula: Muy bien, de una vez por todas acabare con Noodle, y no solo con ella sino también con Gorillaz.

Sun Moon: Si, muajajajaja

Ambos empiezan a reír de forma maniática... mientras tanto en el hotel donde se encuentra nuestra banda, Noodle está en la ducha...

Noodle: Mmm... Siento que algo malo va a suceder, pero no a mi o a 2D-san, sino que afectara a toda la banda... Ahhh espero equivocarme...

2D: ¡Vamos Noods! Hace 1 hora que estas en el baño y ya quiero entrar...

Noodle: Pero amor no hace falta pedir permiso si ya estamos casados

2D: Ahhh, tushee

Noodle: Jijiji (que tonto ñ_ñ) y ¿Qué te pareció el paseo anoche?

2D: El mejor de mi vida...

Noodle: ¿Eso crees?

2D: ¿Te parece que miento?

Noodle: Mmm... No, te amo 2D-san, me siento tan segura a tu lado, espero que nunca nos separen

2D: Noods, desde el momento que te conocí pensé que ibas a ser solo una amiguita más para mí, una hermana, pero con el paso del tiempo te fuiste desarrollando y me empecé a enamorar de ti, ni te imaginas el día en que yo te dije te amo y el que me dijiste que me amabas, fue el más feliz de mi vida, porque sentía que tú me amabas de verdad, no como Paula, esos besos que me daba sin emoción, tu cambiaste eso, eres muy especial para mí...

Noodle: 2D-san, eso es lo más bello que me has dicho, te amo.

2D: Te amo más.

Y empiezan a besarse, lenta y apasionadamente, tengo que aclarar que en ese momento el peli azul se metió en la ducha con ropa y todo a besar a la nipona, y para iniciar el acto del sexo...

Noodle: Ah…2D-san... ah ah ah.

2d: ¿Te gusta?

Noodle: Me encanta…Ah…T-te amo

2D: Y yo a ti.

Afuera de su habitación, estaban Murdoc, Russel y Cyborg Noodle...

Murdoc: Muy bien tarados, no dejemos que le pase algo a Noodle, ella es vital para nosotros...

Russel: Es como el Ángel del grupo...

Cyborg: Es como una hermana para mí.

Murdoc: Ok, ya entendimos que TODOS amamos a Noodle, así que sin importar lo que pase no dejaremos que nada ni nadie la lastime ¿está bien?

Russel y Cyborg: ¡SI Murdoc!

En una habitación, fuera del hotel, más bien en un laboratorio se encontraban unos tipos raros (atención lo siguiente lo escribiré en cursiva ya que ellos están hablando en japonés)...

Sujeto 1: _Ok... si está bien... ¿Su nombre?... Muchas gracias_

_Sujeto 2: ¿Y bien?_

_Sujeto 1: Después de tanto tiempo, la encontramos._

_Sujeto 3: ¿Y qué hacemos?_

_Sujeto 2: Supongo que habrá que esperar las órdenes del capitán._

_Sujeto 3: ¿Capitán que debemos hacer ahora?_

_Capitán: Atacaremos... mañana al amanecer, cuando todos estén dormidos, señores esto es muy importante, al fin terminaremos con este proyecto catastrófico, de una vez por todas, mataremos al último sobre viviente de los 23 niños súper soldados, ella es Miho Hatori, o como le dicen en su banda patética Inglesa... Noodle._

_Sujeto 1: Señores, preparen todo hoy terminaremos de una vez por todas nuestra misión._

_Sujetos 2 y 3: ¡SI!_

De nuevo en la habitación de Paula Cracker...

Sun Moon: ¿Ya les avisaste al gobierno japonés?

Paula: Si, al fin adiós a Noodle, adiós a Gorillaz.

Sun Moon: Por fin, concretare mi venganza.

En la mañana siguiente, Noodle se encuentra algo agitada, al parecer había tenido una nueva pesadilla...

Noodle: ¿Una pesadilla? ¿Por qué?

Las respiraciones agitadas de Noodle despiertan a 2D...

2D: ¿Noodle, amor, te pasa algo, estas bien?

Noodle: Perdón, no quería despertarte, vuelve a dormir...

2D: Noodle, dime si te pasa algo.

Noodle: Nada fue solo una pesadillas, solo eso.

2D: Bueno, vuelve a dormir ¿si cariño?

Noodle: Si, está bien.

Noodle vuelve a dormir, pero al despertar se da cuenta que 2D no estaba, entonces salió corriendo de la habitación, hacia la habitación de Russel, no estaba, a la de Cyborg, tampoco, por ultimo a la de Murdoc, nada, llamo al celular de 2D pero no contestaba, se fue muy preocupada a su habitación, y encuentra una carta en el almohadón del peli azul, lee en voz alta...

Noodle: Hemos secuestrado a tus amigos, si quieres volver a verlos con vida, más te vale que te entregues a nosotros por el bien de ellos, te esperamos en debajo del puente de Tokio, ven en treinta minutos o tus compañeros morirán, esperamos que lo consideres bien...

Firma... El Ejercito Japonés.

Empieza a llorar desconsoladamente, e insegura decide ir a donde el Gobierno Japonés la esperaba...

Noodle: ¿¡Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo vivir una vida normal? Perdonen chicos pero creo que...

Y se va corriendo a donde la esperaban. Mientras tanto debajo del puente, 2D, Cyborg Noodle, Russel y Murdoc se encontraban atados y tapados de la boca, 2D no paraba de llorar y solo se decía...

2D: Por favor, Noods, no vengas, no vengas, quiero que vivas no vengas aquí, no te mates...

Murdoc, de alguna forma podía comunicarse mentalmente con Cyborg y le decía...

Murdoc: Cyborg, escucha tenemos salir de aquí cuantas posibilidades hay de salir de aquí sin que nadie muera.

Cyborg: Hay un 5% de probabilidades señor.

Murdoc: Mierda.

Entonces, todos se giran al ver una figura femenina acercarse lentamente, era Noodle...

Noodle: Liberen a mis amigos.

Sujeto 1: Primero entrégate y después los liberaremos.

Noodle: Esta bien.

Ella se entrega y liberan a los prisioneros...

2D: No, Noods no, por favor no te vayas.

Noodle: 2D-san es lo mejor para los dos, estaré bien no te preocupes.

Los dos se unen en un último beso, antes de ser separados bruscamente por uno de los sujetos...

2D: ¡NOOOO, Noodle!

Noodle: Es hora 2d-san, te amo, adiós (se va llorando)

2D: Soy un estúpido, un idiota, ¿Por qué? ¿¡POR QUE CUANDO AL FIN ALGO BUENO ME PASA EN LA VIDA SE VA!

Murdoc: Stuart, amigo ya verás que la recuperaremos.

2D: Perdóname Murdoc, he sido idiota, no pude proteger a Noodle, ahora no sé qué hacer.

Murdoc: Ya amigo, entiendo lo que te sucede, por eso la rescataremos.

2D: ¿Cómo, si ellos son más y tienen más armas que nosotros?

Russel: Tal vez 2D tenga razón, no podemos nosotros solos.

Murdoc: Olvidas todos los contactos que tenemos, por eso mañana, recuperaremos a Noodle aunque nos cueste. Cyborg, prepara las armas llama a todos nuestros contactos y diles que en 3 días recuperaremos a nuestra guitarrista.

Cyborg: Si señor.

Russel: ¿Pero tienes idea de donde se ubican estos tipos?

Murdoc: El doctor Kyuzo, el mentor de Noodle, ha de saber seguro, le preguntare.

Russel: Esta bien.

Murdoc: Decidido, aunque nos cueste la vida, salvaremos a Noods.

Todos: ¡Sí!

Mientras en un salón oscuro...

Sujeto 1: Y dinos cuál es la palabra

Noodle: Que no y punto, primero muerta.

Sujeto 2: Si así lo quieres.

Entonces este sujeto le dispara en la pierna a la pobre nipona que en ese momento se encontraba indefensa, cuando recibió ese balazo Noods recuerda lo que vivió en el infierno, era casi lo mismo, las amenazas, los golpes, todo volvía a su cabeza...

Sujeto 1: Esta bien por hoy, ya tarde o temprano hablara, cuando volvamos quiero que nos digas cual era la palabra.

Y se van y todo se torna oscuro...

Continuara...


End file.
